Cinder-Troll
by Black Raider
Summary: He spent his entire life a slave. Now, with the help of a fairy godmother (or grandmother, in this case), he will have the chance of a lifetime to change his life for the better. But can he find his happily ever after with his stepfamily constantly trying to get in his way?
1. The Start of the Story

**A/N: Ta-da! My next Trolls adaptation! I'm on a roll! And I'm seeing several other authors doing the same thing! I think I started something. :D Enjoy this next one!**

 **This story will be like my** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **story. I'll be drawing inspiration from mainly the Disney movies and the original fairytale while also throwing in my own originality to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – The Start of the Story**

Once upon a time, there was a population of colorful trolls who lived in a kingdom surrounded by a beautiful forest. The kingdom was small, yet prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. The citizens enjoyed singing and dancing whenever the mood deemed it necessary. The kind and brave King Peppy ruled over the kingdom, guiding his people with wisdom and strength.

But this story is not about him.

This story revolves around a troll who stands apart from the crowd. A troll whose parents died in a house fire when he was a child, leaving him to stay with his grandmother for most of his life. A troll who would learn the true meaning of love and patience in a difficult way. A troll who did everything he could to follow his grandmother's teachings: have courage and be kind.

This is his story, and it begins with a tragedy.

* * *

An elderly troll walked through the forest outside the kingdom, gathering herbs she would eventually make medicine from. Her skin was the color of lavender flowers; her hair, eyes, and lips green like jade gemstones. She wore a cream dress and a magenta shawl, carrying a basket of herbs on one arm.

"Heads up, Grandma!"

The troll ducked when her grandson darted past her, chasing a small gardener snake. The teenage troll had cerulean skin and deep azure hair, his eyes shining an icy blue. He wore brown shorts and a green, leafy vest, smiling broadly as he tried to catch the small snake.

"Branch, leave that little creature alone!" the elderly troll called. The snake was quite a bit bigger than trolls. Though not dangerous, the snake might still bite.

"Okay, Grandma Rosiepuff." Branch sighed, bowing with a snarky smirk on his lips.

"Oh, don't you take that cheeky tone with me, young man." Rosiepuff warned with a grin. She grabbed Branch before he could run away, tickling his ribs relentlessly.

"Grandma!" Branch laughed. "I'm too big for that!"

Rosiepuff laughed and kissed her grandson's head. "Not to me." She gave him a warm hug. "If you're not going to help me gather herbs, at least do something productive."

"Fine." Branch jogged ahead, picking a flower as he went, and began to sing.

Rosiepuff smiled as Branch sang. He was truly one of the best singers in the village. To Rosiepuff, he sounded like an angel. Ever since she took him in when he was a toddler, the two of them had developed an inseparable bond that left observers in awe.

Suddenly, Rosiepuff paused. Something didn't feel right. She scanned every inch of the forest around them. Rosiepuff traveled these woods several times before, and she knew there were significant dangers like predatory animals or bandits. She saw a flash of a shadow. Something tried very hard to stay hidden, and Rosiepuff didn't like it.

"Branch?" she called.

"Woah!" Branch yelped when an arrow shot dangerously close to his head and hit a tree behind him.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff screamed. She dropped her basket and ran to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him along so they could make a run for it. The bandits in the trees—a group of imps, to be exact—gave a chase. Everyone dreaded imps. They tended to show no mercy, often killing travelers to steal from them. They didn't pass through the forest often. What bad luck determined they'd be here today?

Rosiepuff held tight to Branch's hand as they ran. If they could just get to the border of the Troll Kingdom, then they would be safe. The imps never dared to go near the kingdom because there would be dire consequences if they committed a crime within the king's jurisdiction.

Branch saw one of the imps closing in. He scooped up a rock and threw it as hard as he could, knocking the imp from the tree.

"Atta boy, Branch!" Rosiepuff cheered. But she could hear plenty more coming after them. Luckily, she could see the gates to the village just ahead. The two trolls cleared the tree line and sprinted for the village. The imps skidded to a halt and cursed their bad luck. But, to their shock and Branch's and Rosiepuff's horror, one of the imps kept going. The imp ignored his brethren's calls to stop, and he chased Rosiepuff and Branch right to the main street of the village.

Rosiepuff looked back to the rogue imp and saw the terrible creature pulling back an arrow in his bow. The imp fired, and Rosiepuff made a split-second decision.

She shoved Branch aside.

Her push sent Branch to the ground, and he heard her scream right when he hit the ground. Branch spun around just in time to catch his grandmother before she fell. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the arrow in her back.

Luckily, a couple of the royal guards restrained the imp and took him to the dungeon to await trial (not that it would be a long one). A few trolls helped Branch bring Rosiepuff home and Dr. Plum came by to look her over.

Branch paced nervously outside the door to his grandmother's room. Their country home rested a few miles away from the main village of the kingdom. They lived humbly, yet the manor alone showed the wealth Rosiepuff inherited from her husband's trade as a merchant. Even after he died, Rosiepuff had enough money for her and Branch to live comfortably until Branch found his own trade.

Dr. Plum emerged from the bedroom with a forlorn look. Branch approached her anxiously. "Well? How is she?"

Dr. Plum gently took Branch's hands in hers. "I'm so sorry, Branch. The arrow hit too close to her heart. She's leaving us."

Branch shook his head a little. "No. No, please! There has to be something you can do!"

"There is nothing I nor anyone else can do." Dr. Plum sighed. "Go. Be with her. I don't know how much time she has left."

Branch swallowed thickly and entered the bedroom. Rosiepuff lay on her bed, pale and breathing abnormally. Her eyes traveled to Branch, and she smiled a little. Branch couldn't stop his tears as he came to his grandmother's side.

"Hey now, none of that." Rosiepuff reached up and caressed Branch's cheek, wiping his tears away. "It'll be all right."

Branch gulped back a sob. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't." Rosiepuff assured. "If it happened all over again, I would still give my life to save yours." She inhaled shakily. "I promise you: no matter where you go, I will always be with you."

Branch put his hand over his grandmother's. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

Rosiepuff's smile grew. "What do I always tell you? Hmm?"

"H-have courage." Branch sighed raggedly. "And be kind."

Rosiepuff nodded. "You have more kindness in one finger than many have in their entire body. Never let that go. Life may knock you down, but you are the one who chooses whether or not to get back up."

Branch nodded in understanding. Rosiepuff pulled him into a tight embrace, and fresh tears sprung up in Branch's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my angel."

* * *

Rosiepuff's burial was the next day, attended by only the servants of the household and Branch. The servants mourned Rosiepuff's passing, but became even more saddened when Branch lost his colors in the middle of the ceremony, giving him ash-grey skin and coal-black hair.

For several weeks after Rosiepuff's passing, Branch locked himself in his room. Only after Dr. Plum ordered it did he leave the house and go for a walk through the village to clear his head. None of the villagers recognized him anymore with his grey coloring, but he was too sad to care. The bright sun and clear skies did nothing to uplift his mood. He continued to stare at the ground as he walked.

Then, he ran right into another troll. "Oh! I'm so sorry." He said quickly.

The troll he ran into had dark purple skin and sparkly white hair. She wore a long, mahogany-colored dress with a high collar and frills on the sleeve cuffs. She stared at Branch with an air of distaste. "Not at all, dear."

Branch blinked in surprise. "Miss Guffin! It's good to see you." When the older troll gave him a strange look, Branch said, "It's me, Branch, ma'am."

Miss Guffin squinted a little. "Branch? My goodness, you're so grey! What has your grandmother been feeding you?"

Branch looked down. "She…she died….."

Guffin's eyes widened. "What?" Branch explained to her what happened in the forest. "Oh, you poor dear. And here I was going to stop by your grandmother's today to ask her a very important question."

"What question was that?" Branch asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to bother you, but I'm afraid my sons and I have fallen under a bit of misfortune." Guffin explained. "Our house was badly damaged in a kitchen fire, and it makes staying there quite uncomfortable. I was hoping your grandmother could give my two boys asylum from the discomfort while I work out the situation."

Branch nodded in understanding. "I'm sure Grandma would be all right with that. In fact, why don't all three of you stay in the manor until you can get your house fixed?"

"Really?" Guffin hugged Branch. He tensed up, but couldn't pull away. "Thank you, Branch. You're so kind."

Branch only smiled. Miss Guffin was a good friend to Rosiepuff, so that meant she and her sons could be trusted, according to Branch. He even spent some time as a young boy playing with Guffin's sons. One of them, Guy Diamond, was sparkly-skinned with snow-white hair. He excelled in dancing and loved anything sparkly or covered in glitter. Guffin's eldest son was Creek, who had light purple skin and blue/teal hair. He often devoted himself to the life of Zen and meditation. Both Creek and Guy Diamond had their mother's indigo-colored eyes. Branch hadn't spent much time with them after his parents died, but he had interacted with Guffin before and knew she was a friend.

At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hardcore** _ **Trolls**_ **nerds will know that Miss Guffin was originally going to be the turncoat troll instead of Creek. I adjusted her look here, but I thought she'd make a good evil stepmother.**

 **Also, I have a poll up on my profile! I'm having so much fun with these adaptations, and I want your input on which one I should do after this one! Check out my profile page to cast your vote! If you don't have a Fanfiction account, post your vote in a review!**


	2. Friends in the Forest

**A/N: Wow! What a reception! I'm so glad you like this story! And the polls are going crazy! It looks like a lot of you guys like** _ **Tarzan**_ **for my next adaptation. I like that one too, because Rosiepuff doesn't die in that one! On request from Jpbake, I have also added** _ **The Lion King.**_ **You're all welcome to vote again! Or as many times as you want, really (as long as Fanfiction lets you). Remember you can vote on the poll or through a review! I will keep the poll up until about Chapter 5, because this is a bit shorter than my other stories and if you want daily updates like I've been doing (or even every other day updates), then I need to get started on a few chapters of the next story.**

 **NerdAlert8910 – Thank you! I'm definitely prouder of my work I do nowadays in comparison to some of my first fanfictions.**

 **Maipayperz – I figured it was time for Branch to have the spotlight. He's kind of my favorite character anyway. Him and Rosiepuff.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 – Thank you!**

 **Jokerswilf002 – I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn – I'm interested in seeing if my ideas line up with or differ from yours.**

 **Moonlightdreamer1 – Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **LivvyLeopard – Thank you!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – Yeah, I almost cried writing Rosiepuff's death scene in this story. I wish we could've seen more of her in the movie.**

 **Jpbake – I am thinking about a Lion King version myself! I look forward to seeing your version!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Friends in the Forest**

Perhaps Branch didn't know Guffin as well as he thought. Soon after she and her sons moved into the manor, she started making changes to the normal routine. It quickly became apparent that Guffin had moved herself and her sons into Branch's home since her house apparently fell into disrepair. Branch had no way of proving his grandmother wanted him to have the house, so Guffin could swoop in and take it for herself. She dismissed the entire staff, leaving only Branch. Guffin, though insanely jealous of her former friend Rosiepuff's wealth and royal living, still felt obliged to care for Branch. Rosiepuff had, after all, introduced Guffin to her husband who had died a few years prior. So, to honor her "friend," Guffin kept Branch in the house as a servant. Creek and Guy Diamond couldn't remember their friend Branch very well, but they knew he wasn't a grumpy grey troll, so clearly this grey troll who served them was a different Branch.

Guffin and her sons treated Branch like a slave. Guffin forced him to dote on her and her sons, squandering Rosiepuff's wealth on her boys. Creek and Guy Diamond were a little nicer in their treatment of Branch (at least in comparison to their mother), but they refused to acknowledge Branch as their equal. Branch's shorts had to be patched several times with extra bits of cloth he found in his grandmother's sewing kit. His room was technically in the attic, atop a tower in the manor. He managed to make it comfortable and homey, despite being filled with various items like old desks and garden tools. But there were several nights when he was so tired from work that he couldn't bear the thought of climbing up the many stairs just to sleep in a cold, drafty space. So Branch would instead curl up by the dying embers of the fireplace in the kitchen to stay warm.

He didn't deserve this torturous existence and he knew it. Then again, he had nowhere else to go. Branch had no other family, no other place he could call 'home.' So he would just have to endure this for now. At least he had _some_ friends: the bugs and other animals who lived on the property. Thanks to his grandmother's constant hikes and teachings in the woods, Branch learned to really connect with the animals that lived near his home. The llamas they used for wool acted as playful as puppies, and the mice and variety of bugs made for good company. The animals didn't care what color he was; they liked him for his kindness. And the food, of course.

Branch took one more look around before setting a bowl down on the ground outside the kitchen door. He shut the door behind him and sat down, waiting patiently until a few beetles and glowworms came up to him.

"Hey guys." Branch greeted. "Not a lot of table scraps today, but the food is still good." The bugs chirped and mewed, appearing to thank him. Branch didn't really eat with his stepmother and stepbrothers, and his only real meal was breakfast. Lunch was nonexistent, and dinner was the scraps Guffin, Creek, and Guy Diamond left. Still, he was happy to share what little he had with his friends. Guffin and her sons were technically his family now. That didn't mean they treated him as such. Branch would forever be grateful for his little bug and animal friends, or else he would be entirely alone. The thought truly terrified him.

Branch stared at the night sky, sighing and stretching his aching muscles. It was hard to believe it had been five years since his grandmother died. He had very little to remember her by now: only the small things he managed to hide in his attic. One of his most prized possessions was a pendant Rosiepuff gifted him when he was a child. The circular, gold pendant had an intricate design stamped in the front and an engraving in the back, and could be split into two parts. Rosiepuff instructed Branch to give one half of the pendant to his true love. Branch had yet to find someone he liked even remotely, much less his true love. He still held onto the pendant for when he did find her.

"Branch! Where are you?!"

Branch jumped and the bugs scattered. He scooped up the bowls and slipped into the kitchen just as Guffin marched in.

"Haven't you finished those dishes?" Guffin demanded, carrying a basket of laundry in her arms.

"Almost done, Madam." Branch said, tossing the wooden bowls into the wash bucket.

"Fine." Guffin plopped the laundry basket onto the table. "These need to be mended. See that it's done and the clothing folded and returned to the proper owners before tomorrow."

"Yes Madam." Branch sighed as Guffin left. He cleaned the rest of the dishes and put them away before starting the mending. When his grandmother taught him how to sew, this most likely isn't what she had in mind.

It took a few hours to finish the mending, fold the clothes, and sneak them into the rooms of Guffin, Creek, and Guy Diamond. Branch glanced at the clock to see it was already two in the morning. He stifled a yawn and looked to the door leading to the attic stairs.

"Nope. Nuh-uh." Branch yawned again. "Too cold." He stirred the embers of the dying fire and lay as close as he could to the fireplace. The gentle warmth helped him drift off to sleep.

* * *

A cold splash of water on his face woke Branch with a start the next morning. He sputtered and coughed a little, seeing Creek standing over him with a now-empty cup and a frown on his face.

"The glitter-covered scarf belongs to GD, not me!" Creek snapped. "You left that stupid thing on one of my favorite shirts and now it's covered in glitter!"

"Don't you always go shirtless anyway?" Branch muttered. Creek often only wore a pair of golden yellow pants.

"Just get our breakfast!" Creek stomped off.

Branch made a face and mimicked Creek's words in a mocking tone. But he got to work quickly. He could live with Creek's verbal torment; Guffin wasn't afraid to be physical and take out the whip to reprimand him.

"Do you have to sit so close to the window?" Creek complained to Guy Diamond. "You're sparkling right in my eyes!"

"It's cloudy outside. Stop complaining." Guy Diamond droned.

"Boys, do behave." Guffin said, sitting at the head of the table. "True troll gentlemen are dignified and regal."

"Yes, Mother." Creek and Guy Diamond said simultaneously.

Branch pushed open the door with his foot and glided into the room with a plate of food in each hand and one balanced perfectly on his head. He set the plates in his hands before Creek and Guy Diamond. When he handed the last plate to Guffin, his previously flattened hair sprung up again.

Guffin grabbed Branch's wrist and held it in a vice-like grip. She analyzed Branch's face with a critical gaze. "Good grief, child, what is that on your face?"

Branch glanced to the window nearby and, in his faint reflection, he saw that he had smudges of black across his cheek and forehead. "Uh….."

Guy Diamond snorted derisively. "It's ash from the fire."

"Sleep by the fireplace again, eh?" Creek snickered. "Filthy Troll."

"He's a real Cinder Servant." Guy Diamond gibed, causing laughter between him and his brother. Even Guffin grinned in amusement. Branch bit his tongue to prevent him from saying anything because he knew it would only make it worse.

Creek gasped. "Cinder-Troll! That's what we'll call him!"

Guffin laughed. "Oh Creek, you're so clever."

Branch swallowed. "Excuse me." He said in a soft voice, walking back into the kitchen as quickly as he could. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When that didn't work, he grabbed the closest pot and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. He heard Guffin shouting at him, but he ignored her as he sprinted outside and headed towards the stables where the llamas stayed. The furry animals seemed to sense their master's distress. When Branch jumped onto the closest one, the animal didn't protest as Branch kicked its flanks. The llama took off across the field behind the house and into the forest.

Normally, Branch didn't pay any heed to the words of his stepsiblings and stepmother. Names had power, though. Who was he? Branch was a blue-skinned troll with azure hair, happy and carefree. He was a grey-skinned troll with black hair, miserable and lonely. The name Cinder-Troll seemed to fit him now.

After some time, the llama slowed to a walk and veered off in one direction to drink from a stream. Branch dismounted from the llama and knelt beside the stream, sighing heavily. He cupped his hands to scoop up some water and washed away the soot on his face. Branch looked down at his reflection in the water. A sad-eyed grey troll stared back.

Then, Branch noticed a second reflection in the water: something big and silvery-gray in color. Branch slowly raised his eyes and head and saw a stag-like creature standing across the stream. The creature had silvery-gray hair and dirt-colored hooves. Its antlers looked like tree bark and its eyes had a golden hue to the hazel color. If Branch remembered his grandmother's teachings correctly, this was a mystical and rare animal known as an Artemis Steed or Arte.

The Arte dipped his head and sniffed Branch's hair. Branch gradually stood up, staring in awe at the great stag. He stretched a hand out. The Arte sniffed Branch again before gently touching Branch's hand with his nose. Branch smiled broadly, patting the stag's nose. He had never been so close to such a giant animal before.

The Arte suddenly lifted his head, his ears swiveling about. He darted off into the trees. Branch stared after him, waving a little.

"Hello? Is there somebody down there?"

Branch spun around at the voice. A figure came through the trees and right towards Branch. He had a thought to run, but curiosity overshadowed that urge. The figure finally emerged to reveal it was a female troll with pink skin and darker pink hair. She even had pretty pink eyes. She wore a simple blue and green dress and a green headband with blue flowers in it.

The pink troll saw Branch and paused. "Oh. Hello there."

Branch had to take a few seconds to shake off his awe at the female troll's beauty. "Uh, hi."

The pink troll smiled. "I didn't think I'd run into anyone way out here." She stared at him quizzically. "You know, I thought I knew everyone in the kingdom. But I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

Branch looked down. "Depends on who you're talking to."

The pink troll tilted her head to one side in confusion. "Oh."

Branch cleared his throat. "What do they call you?"

"Well, my dad calls me 'Poppy' when he's in a good mood." The pink troll shrugged with a smile. "'Persephone' when he's mad at me."

Branch grinned a little. "I think I like 'Poppy' better."

Poppy laughed. "I do too."

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Branch asked.

"I'm afraid I've become a bit lost." Poppy admitted.

"How unfortunate. That doesn't answer my question, though." Branch raised an eyebrow.

Poppy giggled softly. "I was just trying to get away."

Branch eyes traveled to the ground again. "From your dad? Or life in general?"

Poppy shrugged. "Both, I guess. Don't get me wrong, he's a great dad. It's just that he has expectations for me that I'm just not ready for yet." She sighed. "It's like he doesn't understand I'm still learning."

"Learning what? Are you an apprentice?" Branch asked.

"Of sorts." Poppy nodded. "I'm a…..gardener…."

"If you're lost, I can help you find your way back home." Branch offered. "I know this forest better than anybody."

"I would appreciate some directions." Poppy said.

"Where do you live?"

"The palace."

Branch blinked. "You're a gardener in the palace?"

Poppy rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, yeah."

Branch chuckled. "Well, come on. Let's get you out of here."

"Thank you." Poppy nodded.

"There you are!"

The two trolls turned to see a couple other trolls nearby. One was a llama-like troll with pink fur, blue legs, darker blue hair, and a green hat. The second troll was quite large, with blue skin and blue-white hair, wearing purple shorts and a vest almost too small for him.

The llama-like troll looked to Poppy. "We've been looking for you, Prin—"

"Poppy! It's Poppy! Yes!" Poppy said hurriedly. "Um, yes, thank you for coming to find me, Cooper. Biggie, good to see you. I was just coming now."

Cooper and Biggie exchanged a look and a smirk. "Well we should get home now, Miss Poppy." Cooper suggested. "Come along."

"Of course." Poppy nodded. She smiled at Branch. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Grey Troll Who Lives in the Forest."

Branch laughed, shaking his head. He bowed to Poppy. "It was very nice to meet you, Pretty Pink Troll Named Poppy." He immediately shut his trap when he realized he just called Poppy 'pretty.'

Poppy giggled and curtsied. "I hope we met again."

Branch smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. I hope so too." He watched as Poppy joined Cooper and Biggie and disappeared in the trees. Branch hummed in thought. "Poppy." He chuckled a little, mounting his llama steed and steering the animal back to the house.


	3. The Ball

**A/N: I knew you would all love that little Broppy flirting in the last chapter! Status update on the polls: Tarzan is now tied with The Little Mermaid, with Bambi, Tangled, and Moana tied for second. I'll keep the polls up for a couple more chapters and then announce the winner in Chapter Six!**

 **Moonlightdreamer1 – Of course I don't object! I would love to see what you do with Sleeping Beauty and Trolls!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – I had a hard time trying to find a good troll to be the second stepsister. I did make Guy Diamond a bit of a bad guy here, but remember that Anastasia in the old Disney** _ **Cinderella**_ **turned good. And, in some versions of** _ **Cinderella,**_ **the stepsisters turn nice at the end. I would say more, but it will spoil the story. I can say I will be doing this story from multiple points of view, just mainly from Branch's.**

 **Jpbake – Branch will get his revenge soon enough. You'll see.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 – Yeah whipping does seem pretty harsh for a Troll. But Guffin isn't very nice anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – The Ball**

Cooper and Biggie escorted Poppy through the garden of the palace where they wouldn't draw attention.

"Got yourself a boyfriend, huh?" Cooper laughed.

"How long were you gone again?" Biggie asked teasingly.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, guys."

"Lighten up, Poppy." Cooper said.

"Yeah, your dad's not going to be very happy about this." Biggie reminded her.

Poppy sighed. "If being a princess means I have to remain within the walls of this castle at all times, then I'd rather spend the rest of my life as a starving street rat."

Cooper nuzzled her comfortingly. He and Biggie understood why Poppy ran away….again. Poppy may be a princess, but she was a free spirit. She loved to be out with the people or in the forest. Her father would rather keep her in the palace where she would be safe. Ever since Peppy lost his wife, he had been especially protective of his daughter.

Cooper and Biggie escorted Poppy to her father, who waited in the drawing room. Peppy had peach-colored skin and pink/gray hair and mustache, dressed in forest green shorts and a teal shirt. He wore a leafy crown that settled on his brow. Satin and Chenille, a pair of twin trolls serving as the royal dressers, stood beside him with a pretty gown and a tiara.

Peppy tapped his foot and crossed his arms, frowning at his daughter. Poppy returned with a dull stare. "Go on, say it." She droned, taking the dress from the twins.

"Why bother?" Peppy sighed. "I've told you a thousand times before, and yet you continue to run off every chance you get. Do I have to lock you in the palace?"

"Dad, I'm suffocating here." Poppy sighed as she emerged from behind a dressing curtain wearing a teal dress with gold accents. "And your insistence on me getting married isn't helping." She stood before a forest painting backdrop and allowed Satin and Chenille to touch up her hair and makeup.

"Poppy, I know how you feel." Peppy sighed. "Even your mother had reservations about marriage."

"It's not that I don't want to be married." Poppy said. She stood still as Harper, the royal painter troll, started her portrait. "But I feel like we're rushing it. I mean, you're sending this painting out to princes all over the land. Why can't I marry for love instead of benefit?"

Peppy sighed. "Please listen to me, my princess. I'm not going to be around forever. When I die, you're going to be queen. Yes, your marriage should benefit the kingdom in some way. But, more importantly, I want to make sure you're taken care of and provided for. I don't just want to see some grandchildren; I want to see you are safe and happy."

Poppy looked to her father. "I understand, Dad. I do. It's just that….." She sighed again.

"Still thinking about your boyfriend in the forest?" Cooper teased.

"Shut it!" Poppy hissed.

"Don't move!" Harper snapped.

Peppy perked up in interest. "Oh? Has my daughter met someone already?"

"A country troll." Poppy said. "Kind and simple. And very charming."

"But not a prince?" Peppy raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" Poppy asked.

"Not important. But a prince would be ideal." Peppy waved a hand dismissively. "Now listen: we're going to have a festival in one week. During that time, princes from all across the land are going to be courting you. I want you to choose one whom you would at least _consider_ marrying."

Poppy thought for a minute. "All right, on one condition: send the invitations to everyone in the kingdom, not just the dignitaries. A princess serves her people, so let this be a festival for the people."

Peppy considered the idea. "Cooper? What do you think? Would that please the kingdom?"

"I wouldn't mind a good party myself." Cooper agreed. Biggie, Satin, Chenille, and Harper agreed.

"Very well, Poppy." Peppy agreed. "I'll have invitations sent out to every troll youth in the kingdom to come."

Poppy smiled softly, exciting Harper who told her to keep that grin. Poppy didn't think she would have a problem with that. Sending the invitations to all the troll youths means she had a chance to see her new friend from the forest again. She only hoped he would be able to come at least one of the three days.

 _Please, please come._ She prayed. _I just have to see him again._

* * *

"From the top, boys." Guffin ordered, sitting at the piano in the drawing room of the house. "Remember to blend your voices. Learning to work with another in song is just as important as enhancing your own voice." She started playing again. Creek and Guy Diamond straightened up and began to sing.

Unknown to them, Branch unconsciously followed along the music lesson as he swept the front hall downstairs. As he brushed his broom across the floor, Branch began unintentionally waltzing around the room and singing softly under his breath.

When he realized what he was doing, Branch stopped. He stared sadly at the ground. His grandmother always used to tell him that he had the voice of an angel.

 _Yeah._ Branch scoffed, sweeping with more force. _An angel of death._

Knocking at the door caught Branch's attention, and he answered to discover a tower of hair belonging to a very small troll.

"Royal Messenger Smidge at your service, sir!" the little troll saluted.

"Good afternoon." Branch nodded in greeting.

"Letter from His Majesty, King Peppy." Smidge said, handing Branch one of the many envelopes in a bag she carried.

"Thank you." Branch took the letter, waving as the troll departed for the next house. He looked over the letter as he ascended the stairs. He opened the letter and pulled out the paper inside. His eyes scanned the paper as he made his way to the drawing room, and he gasped when he finished. Without thinking, he threw open the door to the drawing room.

Guffin and her sons jumped, and Guffin's hands slammed on the piano keys by mistake. "Confound it, Branch!" Guffin snapped. "What are you—"

"The king's holding a festival!" Branch said excitedly, holding out the letter. "Look!"

Guffin snatched the letter from him, reading it over herself. When she finished, she gasped. "By order of the king, there is to be a royal festival consisting of three balls held at the castle! On the final night, the princess will choose her husband-to-be. So, by royal decree, all eligible troll youths are hereby invited and required to attend!"

"A ball?!" Creek cheered. "How wonderful! Just imagine! Me dancing with the princess."

"And we're so eligible!" Guy Diamond agreed, high-fiving his brother.

"And that means I can come too!" Branch added.

Creek and Guy Diamond laughed. "You? The Cinder-Troll? At a royal ball?" Guy Diamond laughed.

"Oh, I'd be honored to dance, Your Majesty." Creek said mockingly. "Would you hold my broom?" The boys laughed raucously.

Branch glared a little. "Well, I'm part of this family, aren't I? Besides, the letter says, 'By royal decree, every troll youth in the kingdom is required to attend.'"

Guffin looked over the letter. "Yes, so it does." She couldn't very well deny an order from the king himself. Then again, there were always loopholes. "Well, I see no reason why you can't come…."

Branch smiled a little. "Really?"

"Provided you get all your chores done." Guffin added.

"Of course!" Branch nodded.

"And find something suitable to wear." Guffin finished.

"You got it! Thank you, Madam!" Branch ran off, unable to remember the last time he was so excited.

Creek and Guy Diamond stared at their mother. "Mother! Do you realize what you just did?" Creek demanded.

Guffin smirked. "Yes. I said 'if.'"

The boys shared a look, instantly understanding. "Oh. 'If'."

* * *

Branch had to do quite a bit of digging before he could find what he wanted: a pair of silver pants and a black jacket with silver designs, the colors faded from age. Branch smiled nonetheless, laying out the clothing on a table in his attic room. His bug friends gathered around to stare quizzically at the fancy clothing. One of the bugs chirped at Branch questioningly.

"I'm not going to see the princess." Branch shrugged. "I'm going to the ball to see Poppy. Guffin said I needed to find something suitable to wear. This was my grandpa's."

One of the glowworms sniffed the jacket. "Mew."

"Yeah, they're a little old and beat up." Branch admitted. "But I can fix that." He readjusted the clothing. "Just gotta patch up a few small holes…..reinforce the buttons…..touch up the embroidery….."

"Branch!" Creek shouted from downstairs.

The grey troll sighed. "Oh now what do they want?"

"Branch!" Guy Diamond chimed up next.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Branch shouted. "Don't get your hair in a twist."

One of the beetles made a chirping/cooing sound, almost worriedly.

"Don't worry." Branch assured. "The festival isn't for a week. I'll have plenty of time between now and then to get this done." He headed downstairs as his stepbrothers continued to shout.

The bugs in the room exchanged looks, several of them staring at the old clothing. It would take a fair amount of work to get the formal wear to look good enough for such an extravagant occasion, even with Branch's work ethic. Guffin and her sons would no doubt do everything they could to keep Branch from going to the festival at all.

If he wanted to go, he would need some help.

* * *

Guffin, Creek, and Guy Diamond did everything in their power to keep Branch busy in the week before the festival. On top of his normal chores, he had to do a myriad of other odd jobs like polish the silver, clean Guffin's jewelry, and mend and iron much of his stepfamily's formal wear even if they weren't going to wear it. Creek and Guy Diamond spent an entire day trying on their clothes (with Branch's help) before finally deciding what they wanted to wear to each night of the ball. Then they made Branch put all their discarded clothing away.

"Everything's where it belongs." Branch announced as he made his way to the door.

"Wait! Take these ugly things!" Guy Diamond suddenly threw a string of pearls at Branch, hitting the grey troll in the nose.

"If you're taking trash, do get rid of this hideous shirt." Creek ordered, tossing a white shirt with fancy gold ribbon on the cuffs and collar. The shirt landed on Branch's head.

"This stuff was pretty expensive." Branch noted, draping the shirt over his arm. "You sure you don't want to hang onto it?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead that those rags!" Creek huffed.

"That little bauble isn't nearly shiny enough." Guy Diamond agreed.

Branch looked to the fancy clothing, shrugged, and started towards his room. If his stepbrothers wouldn't wear them, he would make better use of them.

"Branch!"

He only made it up two steps towards the attic when Guffin called. "Yes, Madam?"

"If you're finished with my sons, and before you resume your normal chores, I have a few things for you to do." Guffin called from somewhere in the manor.

Branch sighed heavily. He only had three more days before the first night of the festival, and he had been so tired and busy lately that he hadn't even looked at his own formal clothing. He tucked the shirt and pearls behind a pillar where Guffin and the boys wouldn't find it.

 _I'll get to it tonight._ Branch decided. He jogged towards Guffin's voice when she shouted for him again.

What Branch never realized was that his animal friends had been watching him all week. The mice outside would discretely help Branch with his outdoor chores while the beetles and glowworms got to work on his clothing. In fact, two beetles who lived in the stairwell leading to the attic noticed the jacket and pearls Branch now possessed. As quickly as they could, the beetles took the new items and flew them up to the attic. In the small collection of books Branch owned, the bugs found one on different jacket and dress designs that Rosiepuff made herself. One of those designs turned out to be the same as the jacket and pants that belonged to Rosiepuff's late husband.

Using the book as a guide, the bugs worked hard to fix up the pants and jacket for Branch. The pants needed very little work. It was the jacket where the problem lay. Most of the embroidery had become so worn that it began coming out. The trim around the cuffs of the sleeves and the collar long since turned yellow and wrinkled with age. There was also a rather large hole in the sleeve that needed some good stitching. Carefully and ever so slowing, two of the beetles managed to fix up the hole and make the fabric look good as new. Then the beetles tore the gold trimming from Creek's white jacket and sewed it to Branch's black one. They tightened the buttons and pulled apart Guy Diamond's string of pearls to eventually attach to the jacket itself.

The bugs buzzed, chirped, and mewed excitedly yet in hushed tones, looking forward to showing their friend the surprise they had for him.


	4. Fairy Grandmother to the Rescue

**A/N: The polls are heating up and I am starting my plans for the next adaptation! I will say that, in the event of a tie, I will put preference on an adaptation someone hasn't done yet or is currently working on. It looks like a lot of you want to see Tarzan, and I know a couple people really want to see Brave. Brave is definitely on my list because I have a (hopefully) interesting idea for that adaptation.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn – I can say that I rated this story T because of dark scenes and general bullying and cruelty on Guffin's part, so this story may turn dark now and then.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Fairy Grandmother to the Rescue**

By the time the first day of the festival rolled around, Branch still didn't have a moment to put his formal wear together. But he did have plenty of sore muscles, soot spots, and minor burns. His hair was tangled and unkempt. Still, he knew he would be going to the ball no matter what. He wanted to go all three nights. If he didn't take this time to see Poppy, he might not run into her again. Branch was a slave in a country manor. Poppy was a gardener in the palace. Even if they wrote to each other and tried to arrange a meeting, would it work out? What are the odds they would run into each other at the market? Branch didn't know what it was about Poppy that intrigued him so much. He just knew he had to see her again.

Nothing would stop Branch. He just had to keep his morale up and he'd be at the ball in no time. The day of the first night for the festival, Branch woke up bright and early and started his chores. He got halfway through them before Guffin, Creek, and Guy Diamond woke up and piled on extra jobs for him. To their surprise, Branch didn't say a word to them the entire day. He just took any job they threw at him and did it.

Finally, a mere hour before the coach would arrive to take them to the castle, Branch marched into the living room and smiled proudly at Guffin.

"Finished! May I go get ready now?" Branch requested.

Guffin looked up, her reading glasses balanced on the very tip of her nose. "I thought I told you to scour the kitchen."

"I did!" Branch declared.

Guffin raised an eyebrow, removing her glasses and setting them and her book on a nearby table. "We'll just see about that." She marched into the kitchen with Branch right behind her. To her surprise, Guffin found the kitchen absolutely spotless. She triple-checked the entire room and discovered that Branch truly cleaned every square inch of the place.

"I would like to get ready for the ball now, Madam." Branch requested impatiently.

Guffin pursed her lips. She had to stall somehow. Only she and her sons gave him every job imaginable. Truth be told, the manor never looked better. She sighed. "Very well."

Branch did his best to hide his glee as he speed-walked to the door to the attic stairs. Guffin then noticed a bowl of lentils on the table, and she got an idea. Once Branch disappeared, Guffin picked up the bowl and scattered the lentils in the fireplace and onto the floor.

"Oh dear!" Guffin shouted loud enough for Branch to hear.

Branch groaned. "So close." He hopped down the stairs and reentered the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I spilled these lentils." Guffin huffed. She shoved the bowl into Branch's arms. "Pick them up before we go. I'm sure some roasted lentils will be just what the boys and I need after the ball."

"But there was at least a pound of lentils in this bowl!" Branch protested.

Guffin took the wooden bowl from Branch and smacked it against his head. "Then you better get started! I want every single one of those grains picked up!" She dropped the bowl and marched off.

Branch rubbed his head where Guffin hit him. He really should know by now that Guffin didn't hesitate to physically punish him when he spoke up against her. Branch had the scars to prove it. Sighing in resignation, he knelt down and began picking up the fallen lentils. Finding the ones on the floor wasn't a problem; sifting through the ash in the fireplace to find the rest would take him all night.

 _Maybe I can sneak out of the manor after they leave._ Branch thought. _But the palace is miles away. It'll take me a couple hours to get there._

Then, Branch noticed movement in the fireplace, and several small beetles scurried from the ashes with lentils in their teeth. Branch smiled warmly as he continued his work. Only he managed to get it done in half the time with the bugs helping him.

"Thanks, guys." Branch whispered as the bugs flew off. "I owe you one!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Branch jumped to his feet, almost hitting his head on the mantle, and spun around to face Guffin standing in the doorway. "Nobody, Madam." Branch said, placing the bowl of lentils on the table. "I finished picking the lentils up."

Guffin mentally cursed, wondering how Branch couldn't done such a job in a short amount of time. She and Branch heard feet pounding on the floorboards, and Creek and Guy Diamond entered with excited grins on their faces.

"The carriage just arrived!" Creek cheered.

"Well don't just stand there! Go get ready!" Guffin ordered. Her sons scrambled away and stampeded up the stairs. Guffin turned to Branch and frowned. "You're not planning on going to the ball in those rags, are you?"

Branch looked to his vest and shorts. "No, Madam. Of course not!" His grin fell away. "I mean…..I think I have something suitable to wear….."

Guffin smiled cruelly. "Then go get ready. We leave in ten minutes." She could tell by the way Branch wouldn't look at her that he truly didn't have anything to wear, just as she expected. Guffin walked over and patted Branch's head rather hard. "Oh don't worry, dear. You'll have a chance to go tomorrow night. Provided you—"

"Get my chores done. Yes, Madam." Branch said. "Excuse me." He turned and walked to the attic stairs, closing the door behind him. He sighed heavily. _I guess I can work on the clothes tonight and see Poppy tomorrow._ He looked up the tall, spiraling wood staircase and decided he didn't have the strength to walk up. So he stretched out his hair and grabbed the railing at the very top of the tower, pulling himself to the door at the top within seconds. Branch retracted his hair to its normal length. His feet dragged a little as he walked to the door.

Branch scoffed. "Yeah? Well who cares about a stupid ball anyway? All that music and dancing and singing. I'll bet it's going to be…" He sighed again. "…..really, _really_ fun." He pushed open the door and walked into his room, only to find it very dark. "Okay, who turned out the lights?" Branch asked no one in particular.

Quite suddenly, the room became aglow from the light of the fireflies all around the room, and a couple mice opened the drapes to let the moonlight shine in. Branch stared at the animals and bugs around the room, but what made his jaw drop was seeing some of the beetles hovering in the air and holding up his grandfather's newly-fixed formal wear.

"You…you guys….." Branch laughed as he took the clothing from the bugs. The pants looked good as new. The color on the jacket looked darker, cleaner, with the buttons tightened, trim replaced, embroidery fully repaired, and even pearls stitched in places around the embroidery to complement the silver nicely. Branch laughed again. "How did you guys do this?"

One of the glowworms mewed and the mice just shrugged innocently.

"You guys are the best!" Branch couldn't keep his smile off his lips. The bugs and animals in the room grew excited. Even with his grey skin and black hair, Branch looked happier than he had in years. Branch hugged the jacket and pants to his chest. "This is…..this is….." His expression changed to one of shock. "Holy Troll Tree! We're leaving in less than ten minutes!" He quickly threw off his vest, changing into his formal wear as fast as he could. He tripped a couple times, but managed to put on the pants and jacket, wash off the ash from his hands and face, and comb his hair with his fingers on the way out. He also put on the pendant Rosiepuff gave him. He leaped over the balcony and fell feet first towards the floor, catching himself with his hair to soften his landing.

Guffin inspected her sons as they gathered at the front door. Creek dressed in white pants and a gold jacket with white designs. Guy Diamond didn't always like to wear clothing, but this time he wore sparkly black pants and a metallic silver vest. Both boys were freshly washed and their hair combed neatly. Guffin herself put her hair in a tight bun, makeup on her face, and wore a fancy blood-red dress with silvery designs.

"Very good." Guffin nodded. "You two look perfect. The princess would be a fool to not notice you."

"You really think she'll like one of us?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Of course!" Guffin assured. "One of you will be king within a fortnight! Now let's get going!"

"Wait!" Branch called, skidding to a halt in front of them. He smoothed out his hair and smiled. "I'm ready!" Guffin and the boys stared at Branch, rather surprised. Branch gestured to his outfit. "What do you think? It was my grandfather's."

"Mother, he's not really coming with us, is he?" Guy Diamond groaned.

"No way am I showing up to such a regal affair with the Cinder-Troll!" Creek crossed his arms defiantly.

"I'll give you a five-minute head start." Branch offered. "You don't have to go in with me and you certainly don't have to be anywhere near me."

"I don't want you there at all!" Creek snapped. "We'll be humiliated in front of the princess!"

"You'll ruin any chance we have of marrying her!" Guy Diamond agreed.

"No I won't!" Branch insisted. "I'm not going to see the princess. I just want to see a friend of mine."

"Mother." Creek and Guy Diamond whined simultaneously.

"Now, boys." Guffin said in a calm tone. "I did tell Branch he could go if he met my terms. He did." She walked closer to Branch, and the grey troll had a sudden urge to run away. Guffin stared at him coldly. "I must admit your clothing is quite acceptable. The gold trim complements the coal black color of your jacket quite well. Don't you think so, Creek?"

"No!" Creek huffed. "I don't—" He noticed something about the gold trim on the cuffs and collar of Branch's jacket. "Is that from my shirt?"

"The white one you threw at my head?" Branch clarified. "You called it trash."

"That doesn't mean you get to wear it you soot-covered servant brat!" Creek suddenly marched over and grabbed one of the trim from the sleeves, ripping it off. But the force of his yank tore off a large chunk of the sleeve itself.

"Hey!" Branch gawked at the rip in the sleeve.

"And those are my pearls, aren't they?" Guy Diamond growled, trying to tear off the pearls but taking off more fabric with them. Branch tried to stop him, but he suddenly felt Creek pull at the trim around his collar. Reacting mostly on instinct and partly on anger, Branch swung around and slapped Creek across the cheek.

"Back off!" Branch shouted.

His moment of bravery backfired when he felt something heavy and metal collide with his face, and sharp pain stung his cheek. The force of the blow sent Branch to the ground, clutching his cheek. When he pulled his hand away, he saw blood on his palm.

Guffin dropped the fire poker she held and herded her sons to the door before marching to Branch and pulling sharply on his hair. "Did you really think I would let you disgrace my family with your presence?" Guffin snarled in Branch's ear. She shoved him to the ground again. Dusting off her dress, Guffin marched outside to join her sons. "Come along, boys. We must be going." She turned to Branch, briskly said "Goodnight," and shut the door after her.

Branch sat on the ground for a moment longer, and then shakily stood up and wobbled as he journeyed outside to the gardens. The animals of the manor, most of them having witnessed the cruelty from Branch's stepfamily, watched Branch move with sad looks. Some of them moved a little closer to the grey troll out of concern. Branch knelt down by the small fountain in the garden, scooping up a little water and pressing the cool liquid on his cut cheek. He hissed in pain, wiping the blood and water away with his sleeve. Branch looked down into the water again. A sad-eyed, grey troll stared back at him. Even in his reflection, he looked horrible.

Branch growled and swiped at his reflection, scattering water. He rested his arms on the edge of the fountain and buried his face in them. "I'm sorry, Grandma. I can't do this. Why did I think I could? Nobody deserves to endure this life. I tried to be kind and brave, but I can't do this anymore. I give up."

"Oh come now, Branch. I didn't raise you to be a quitter."

Branch's eyes widened, and he looked up a little to see he didn't lean on the fountain but a cream-colored dress and knitted shawl. His head shot up and he shouted in surprise to see a troll in front of him. Branch stumbled backwards and tripped, falling into the llamas' water trough. He sputtered and spit out water as he sat up, accepting someone's outstretched hand to help him up.

Once he was on his feet, Branch got a better look at the troll. "G-Grandma?"

Grandma Rosiepuff smiled warmly. "Hello, my angel. Long time, no see."

Branch couldn't contain himself. He shot forward and wrapped his arms around his grandmother's neck. She didn't seem to notice the fact he was sopping wet as she held him close, rubbing his back soothingly. "Y-you….." Branch choked a little. "H-how are you here? I thought you were d-dead."

"I am, Branch." Rosiepuff reminded him gently.

Branch slowly pulled away and saw his grandmother surrounded by a pale blue glow. No living troll would have that kind of glow. He swallowed, but smiled. "It's good to see you, anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you." Grandma Rosiepuff said proudly. "I've officially reached Fairy Godmother Status!"

Branch blinked in surprise. "What?"

Rosiepuff shrugged. "I don't know. It's something anyone can do, even the dead. And nothing was going to stop me from keeping an eye on you. So I'm going to use what I've learned to help you."

"Help me?" Branch repeated.

"After everything you've been through, the very least you deserve is a chance to go to the festival." Rosiepuff said decidedly. "Trust me: you go to that festival, things will be much better for you."

"How?" Branch asked.

"Just let me take care of it." Rosiepuff assured. "Now first, I need that magic wand I was assigned."

"Magic wand, huh?" Branch grinned with some mild doubt.

Rosiepuff checked her pockets and shook out her shawl a bit. "Let's see. Where did I put it?" She lightly face-palmed. "Of course! I put it away." She reached into her hair and pulled out a thin rod of glass and metal, intricately decorated with flower designs. Rosiepuff waved the wand elegantly, circling the point around her head and creating a cloud of glitter that settled over her. When the dust touched her skin and clothes, it changed her simple dress and shawl into a lovely blue gown, brightened her lavender skin tone, and dotted her hair with the sparkly stuff. When the transformation finished, Grandma Rosiepuff certainly looked fairy-like.

Branch's jaw dropped a little in surprise. "Whoa." Even the bugs and animals looked shocked.

Rosiepuff tapped her wand against her lip in thought. "Now, I think the first thing you need is….." Branch glanced to his torn clothing. "A pumpkin."

Branch followed his grandmother's gaze to a pumpkin growing with the other vegetables. "A pumpkin?"

"Yes." Rosiepuff nodded, instructing Branch to push the pumpkin out closer to her. "And now, the magic words."

"Please?" Branch asked in a rather snarky tone.

Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. "No." She cleared her throat, preparing the magic. She gave a wave of the wand. "Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!"

"Bibbidi what?" Branch asked.

"I don't know." Rosiepuff shrugged. "Those were the words I learned." She flicked the wand, sending a shot of magic to the pumpkin. Before Branch's eyes, the pumpkin expanded and bounced around like a hyperactive frog. The vines of the pumpkin lengthened and stretched out. Magically, the vines curled to make metal wheels, lifting up the pumpkin itself which turned into the body of a white, elegantly-shaped carriage.

Branch stared in shock. "Okay. _That_ was cool."

Rosiepuff hummed in thought. "That worked out much better than I thought it would. Next, you'll need something to pull it: llamas."

"I'll hitch them up." Branch offered.

"Oh no need, dear." Rosiepuff assured. "No offense to the llamas, of course, but you'll need something a bit more regal to pull this carriage." She waved the wand again, and four of the llamas became enveloped in the glittery glow. They morphed and changed into troll horses with white hair, silver hooves, and sparkling white manes and tails. The horses moved into position and the harnesses of the carriage magically hooked them up.

Branch didn't think he would be surprised by anything anymore after tonight. "All right. One carriage, check. Four horses, check." He tugged on his torn jacket a little. "Next, I guess you need…."

"A mouse." Rosiepuff said.

Branch blinked in surprise. "A mouse?"

Rosiepuff managed to catch one of the mice before they could all scurry away. "All right, little one. No need to fuss. We need someone to handle the reins and sit in the driver's seat." With a _poof_ , the mouse changed into a troll dressed in silver pants and a blue jacket, plopping down in the driver's seat and picking up the reins.

"Not bad." Branch mused. "Except…uh…"

"What is it?" Rosiepuff asked. Branch pointed to his ear, and then to the mouse-turned-coachman. Rosiepuff took a look and gasped. "Oh my!"

The troll still had mouse ears!

Rosiepuff flicked her wand to make the ears match the body. "There. Now I think we just need a footman or two."

"You don't think that's too much?" Branch shrugged.

"Not at all!" Rosiepuff assured. "You're going to that ball like a prince or may I be stepped on by a Bergen!" Rosiepuff chose a beetle and a glowworm for the footmen, nodding in satisfaction when they turned out just right. "Well, hurry on now! You're going to be late!"

"Right!" Branch hurried to the carriage, but skidded to a halt. He turned to his grandmother and tugged sheepishly at his jacket. "But, uh, what about—"

"Yes, yes, that looks absolutely—" Grandma Rosiepuff finally got a good look at what her grandson wore, and she gawked a little. "Oh what in the hair?" She growled in irritation. "If I ever see Guffin's rotten little boys again, I'll whack them right over their pretty heads!" She exhaled softly to calm down. "Well, no matter, we can do something about this."

"Don't worry about it too much." Branch assured. "Just fix it up."

"Oh we must do something more than that." Rosiepuff said, analyzing the formal wear critically.

"I just wanted to have something of yours or Grandpa's." Branch shrugged. "You know, so it would be like…..you were with me."

Rosiepuff gently cupped Branch's cheek with a loving smile. "You're so sweet, my angel. Don't worry. If your grandfather knew you were going to the ball like that, he'd be turning in his grave. Just a little touch and it'll be perfect."

Branch nodded. "All right. Take your best shot."

Rosiepuff thought for a moment. "I got it! Hold still!" She waved the wand, and Branch let the magic take over. All the water from his fall in the trough evaporated in seconds. His silver pants darkened to black. His black jacket fixed itself and turned forest green, a similar color to his leafy vest. The silver embroidery changed to gold, and the cuffs changed to white and gold gauntlets. Rosiepuff's pendant became a medal pinned to Branch's chest, over his heart.

Branch took a look at his reflection in the fountain's waters. "This is great! Thank you!" Then, Branch touched his cheek. "Um, Grandma? I hate to ask, but do you think you could do something about….this?" He gestured to his face and hair. "You know, a splash of color or something?"

"You sure?" Rosiepuff asked. "I can't permanently bring back your colors. I can only make sure Guffin and the boys won't recognize you."

"I know." Branch nodded. If he wanted to be blue again for good, he'd have to figure out how to naturally bring his colors back himself. "I just don't want to show up looking like this."

Rosiepuff smiled and nodded in understanding. She really wanted to heal that cut on Branch's cheek; but if she did, Guffin would notice and get suspicious. Rosiepuff gently touched Branch's head with the wand, and light passed over him as his colors changed. His grey skin turned back to cerulean, his hair back to deep azure, and even the cut on his cheek disappeared.

"Thanks. Really, I appreciate this." Branch said.

"No thanks is needed." Rosiepuff said. She gasped. "You're going to be really late if you don't get going! Go on! Go on!"

Branch laughed as his grandmother gently pushed him to the carriage. He put his foot on the step, but paused. "Did you always know about Guffin being…you know….."

"A complete and totally despicable troll?" Rosiepuff sighed. "She didn't always seem that way. I took pity on her and tried to be her friend, but I soon gave up when I realized how terrible she was. I pity her sons. They're not really bad. Just misguided."

Branch looked down. "I remember how we used to play when we were kids. But they either don't believe or refuse to believe I'm the same troll they played with years ago."

"Your heart was in the right place when you tried to help her and her sons." Rosiepuff said. "But I'm afraid you put yourself in a rather unpleasant situation."

"Why didn't you tell me you and Guffin didn't like each other anymore?" Branch asked.

Rosiepuff looked down this time. "I suppose I was ashamed. Remember when I taught you 'have courage and be kind'? That is a lesson passed down in my family for many generations. I felt I had betrayed my family by refusing to show kindness to Guffin." Rosiepuff smiled and caressed Branch's cheek. "What you have endured has shown me that being kind does not mean we have to suffer while people take advantage of us. That is why you are going to the ball tonight. Guffin will never know, and you will have the last laugh."

Branch smiled broadly. He held no ill will against Rosiepuff for what happened. He most likely would've done the same thing. He gestured to the carriage, almost shyly. "You want to come with me?"

Rosiepuff pulled Branch into a tight hug. "You know I'm always there." Branch returned the embrace, blinking his tears back. Rosiepuff hurriedly yet gently pushed him into the carriage. But she suddenly grabbed the door. "Branch! I almost forgot: this spell has a time limit. You only have until midnight."

"Perfect." Branch nodded. "That'll give me at least five hours with Poppy."

"No, no, listen to me." Rosiepuff explained hurriedly. "On the twelfth stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and everything will go back to normal. You _must_ return to the manor before then."

"Right." Branch said. "No problem!"

"Off we go!" the driver called, whipping the reins of the horses. The carriage took off.

Rosiepuff waved after them. "Have fun!"

Branch leaned out the window and waved. "Bye Grandma! Thanks!"

* * *

 **A/N: I loved the Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella movies, but I also love the idea in the old fairytales about the mother helping Cinderella, so I tried to combine the two here. You like it?**

 **Until next time!**


	5. The First Night

**A/N: All right guys! Update on the polls: Tarzan is still a strong first, and Brave and Moana have moved up to tie for second! It's down to those three, and I will leave the poll open until Chapter Six, where I will announce the winner!**

 **LivvyLeopard – I have to admit that the scene where the stepsisters destroyed Cinderella's dress always broke my heart. I tried to mirror that same feeling when Creek and Guy Diamond hurt Branch.**

 **Neomoon585 – I think you'll like the ball scenes! You'll get to see a lot more Broppy romance!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – Wow, I really riled you up. Good, I was aiming for that. Yeah, Rosiepuff's arrival as the Fairy Godmother is a little bittersweet, huh?**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn – Now, if I told you that, I would spoil the story. So you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Jpbake – It's good that you hate the evil stepmother! I'm glad to know I'm portraying her well.**

 **Maipyperz – Yay Grandma Rosiepuff! She definitely saves the day!**

 **AnimationFan15 – Hobby? Please. If I didn't write every day, I think I'd lose my mind. No way am I stopping!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – The First Night**

At the ball, everyone had the time of their lives. Poppy and Peppy sat on thrones on a balcony overlooking the dance floor, Cooper standing next to Poppy as a personal guard should. DJ Suki, the royal conductor, organized the music for the ball. Two more royal servants stood at the doorway to the ballroom: Fuzzbert, who sounded a trumpet for announcements, and Smidge, who introduced the guests. Nearly every Troll in the kingdom arrived for the ball. Every male troll bowed to the princess. Poppy would nod back to acknowledge them, but she only had eyes for her mysterious friend from the forest. She dressed in an elegant sky blue gown with a halter strap neckline and a glittery, puffy skirt. Her tiara rested on her head. She hoped her appearance wouldn't cause her friend to not recognize her.

"The Lady Guffin and her sons: Creek and Guy Diamond!" Smidge announced as Guffin, Creek, and Guy Diamond entered the ballroom. Guffin curtsied to the king and princess out of respect. Creek and Guy Diamond bowed to the princess, already planning how they would woo the beautiful troll lady.

Guffin pulled her sons aside. "Remember, you must wait until all the guests have arrived to begin your courting. One of you must get that opening dance with the princess."

"Dibs!" Creek said immediately.

"Aw." Guy Diamond pouted.

"You can dance with her tomorrow night." Creek offered.

"And whomever she likes best will dance with her the third night." Guffin decided. "Whichever of you gets that second dance on the third night must get her to accept your proposal."

Creek and Guy Diamond saluted to their mother. "You can count on us."

* * *

The magical pumpkin carriage pulled up to the steps of the palace and the beetle footman opened the door. The glowworm footman offered a hand to help Branch down. The now-blue troll looked up to the large, stunningly beautiful castle.

Branch exhaled nervously. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a prince."

"And we're not footmen." The former glowworm shrugged. "I say enjoy this while it lasts."

"You can do it!" the beetle footman encouraged.

"Go find that pretty pink troll of yours." The driver agreed.

Branch grinned and stepped down from the carriage, ascending the steps to the palace doors. _I can do this._ Branch touched the medal/pendant on his chest. _She's right here with me. As long as she's with me, I can do anything._

* * *

Fuzzbert blew his trumpet, causing silence amongst the guests. Smidge cleared her throat and called out to the crowd. "The princess will now choose a dancing partner for the Butterfly Waltz! Let the ball commence!"

Poppy had hoped to see her forest friend by now. It disheartened her greatly to not see him. Still, at Peppy's and Cooper's encouragement, Poppy descended a set of stairs to the dance floor and scanned the room for a partner. She had to pick carefully or she might end up with one troll for the entire night.

Creek slowly approached the princess and bowed graciously. "Your Majesty. May I offer myself as a dance partner?"

Poppy liked the look of this troll. Maybe he would be a good first partner. She started to reach for his outstretched hand.

Then, Poppy and Creek heard murmurs from the crowd. They looked to the entrance of the ballroom and saw what appeared to be a straggler arriving at the party. It was a troll with blue skin and even darker blue hair, wearing black pants and a royal jacket that was forest green in color with gold embroidery, white and gold gauntlets, and a medal with an intricate design stamped in the metal. His icy blue eyes sparkled with wonder. He descended down the steps, trying to ignore everyone staring at him, and paused to bow respectfully to the king.

Peppy nodded back, and he noticed his daughter's reaction to the newcomer: as though she recognized him. "Hmm. Interesting." He mused quietly.

Poppy politely excused herself and stepped around Creek, meeting the blue troll at the bottom of the steps. She stared right into his eyes and knew at once who this could be. "Hello my friend from the forest."

Branch smiled warmly. "Princess Poppy. Good to see you again."

Poppy blushed a little. "Um….would you…" She gestured to the dance floor. "I mean…..do you want to….."

"Dance?" Branch finished, holding out his hand. "I'd love to."

Poppy took his hand and the two of them moved to the center of the dance floor. DJ Suki started up the music. Branch turned to face Poppy and bowed. Poppy curtsied back. She put her hand on his shoulder and his hand went to her waist, their free hands interlocking. Branch once called his grandmother's dancing lessons "tedious." Now he realized he owed her a huge "thank you." The two trolls began their waltz, spinning gracefully around the floor.

The rest of the trolls in the room watched in awe. Many of them whispered to each other about this mysterious blue troll. He was never announced, so nobody knew his name or where he came from or even if he was royal or common. Nobody could deny that Poppy and the Mystery Troll looked like they belonged together. They danced in perfect harmony.

Peppy was rather ecstatic to see such a loving gaze in Poppy's eyes. She was truly smitten with the Mystery Troll. _I may end up with a son-in-law by the end of this festival after all._

Creek and Guy Diamond watched the princess and Mystery Troll dance. "Who is that guy?" Creek demanded quietly.

"I've never seen him before." Guy Diamond whispered with a shrug. "Who is he, Mother?"

"I'm not sure." Guffin admitted. "Never seen him before in my life."

Branch's eyes never left Poppy as they danced. He couldn't stop smiling. When was the last time he smiled for so long? More importantly, what was it about Poppy that made him feel this way? They only shared one conversation together. Sure, he may have seen a kindred spirit in her, but how could he already be falling in love? All he really had to go on was a feeling in his heart that told him to stay close to Poppy for as long as he could. Likewise, Poppy couldn't explain why she felt so comfortable around her Forest Friend. She just knew this troll made her feel warm and happy.

The two trolls finished their waltz, and everyone erupted into claps and cheers. The music started up again, and more troll pairs joined Poppy and Branch on the dance floor to continue the ball. Creek and Guy Diamond each found a new partner so they could attempt to get closer to Poppy. Before they could, Poppy grabbed Branch's hand and guided him out of the ballroom without anyone noticing.

Poppy and Branch slipped into a library and shut the door after them to escape the bustle of the ball. "You're the princess!" Branch laughed. "I don't believe it!" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Apprentice? Really?"

"Well, I am an apprentice of sorts." Poppy shrugged. "And I am still learning my trade as ruler of the trolls. And my father does call me 'Persephone' when he's mad at me."

Branch laughed. "And I still like 'Poppy' better, Your Majesty."

"Oh please just call me Poppy." Poppy insisted, clasping Branch's hand in her own. "But what do I call you?"

Branch looked down. "It doesn't matter. You'll probably forget all about me after tonight."

Poppy gave his hand a squeeze. "Then we better make this night worthwhile so I don't forget."

Branch grinned at her. Then he noticed something on the wall. "Is that you?"

Poppy saw a portrait of herself and blushed. "I hate seeing myself in paintings."

"No, no, you look beautiful. Very photogenic." Branch complimented. "Nobody's ever painted my portrait."

"They should." Poppy said.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Guffin demanded, scanning the ballroom.

"They just slipped away." Guy Diamond said.

"Great. The princess is gone with Blue Boy. Now how do we court her?" Creek asked.

"She must come back sooner or later." Guffin assured. "Just be patient." Even when she said that, she couldn't deny that this bump in their plans caused her great irritation. If she wanted to rise to power and aristocracy, her sons needed to be on their A-game and swoon the princess. Now that stupid Mystery Troll might ruin it.

* * *

Poppy led Branch out into the gardens, the two of them talking and laughing the entire time. They learned each other's pasts (except for living with Guffin, in Branch's case), and were secretly thankful to know someone who understood the loss of a family member at a young age.

"Your grandma was very brave." Poppy said when Branch finished his story of how Rosiepuff died.

"Yeah." Branch nodded, a sad smile on his lips. "It's still hard to think about, but we just need to have courage and be kind."

Poppy stared in awe. "I like that. Very wise."

Branch grinned. "You know, she was the one who gave me this." He touched the pendant on his chest.

Poppy took a look. "It's very pretty." She gently turned the pendant to see an engraving on the back. "'True love comes when true colors shine together.' Wow."

"That was what my grandpa said to Grandma before he proposed to her." Branch said.

"Well now I know where you get your charm." Poppy smiled coyly.

Branch felt his cheeks burn, and he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. He searched for something to change the subject. "The garden is very lovely."

"It was my mother's favorite place in the entire palace." Poppy said. "I may not actually be a gardener, but I do spend quite a bit of time out here."

"I spend a lot of time with the animals back home." Branch admitted. "I'd go stir-crazy if I spent all my time indoors."

"Me too." Poppy said. She sat on the edge of a fountain, staring at her reflection in the water. "Of course, being a princess and all, I'm not allowed outside very often."

"Why not?" Branch asked, sitting beside her.

"Dad likes me to stay close." Poppy shrugged. "He's always worried that something's going to happen to me. That's why I have to choose a possible husband by the end of this festival. Dad wants to make sure I'm going to be okay once I'm queen."

"You can't blame him for being worried." Branch reasoned.

"But he also told me that marrying a prince would be ideal." Poppy said. "I know we have a small kingdom. We don't need to look beyond our borders for strength. If I'm going to get married, I want it to be for love, not benefit."

Branch put his hand over Poppy's. "You keep thinking like that, I think you're going to be a great queen."

Poppy locked eyes with Branch and smiled. The moonlight cast a soft glow over the pair. Slowly, Poppy started leaning closer to Branch. Though nervous, Branch did the same.

Their lips barely grazed when Branch pulled back, alerted by the sound of the clock tower chiming. It was eleven o'clock. "Aw man." Branch groaned, standing. "Uh, I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

"Go?" Poppy stood as well, confused and a little hurt. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that I have to get home by a certain time." Branch explained hurriedly. "If I want to be there in time, I should be leaving now."

"You can't stay a little longer?" Poppy pleaded, grabbing Branch's wrist to stop him.

"I'm sorry." Branch really meant it. He hadn't realized how fast the time flew by. "I just really have to go."

"Then promise me you'll come back tomorrow!" Poppy requested. "Please!"

"Of course!" Branch nodded. "I promise I'll be here for the ball tomorrow." He quickly kissed her cheek before he could chicken out, and turned to run back towards the castle.

Poppy touched her cheek where the blue troll kissed her, and her smile stretched from ear to ear. She whooped and laughed, spinning around with glee.

Branch darted into the ballroom and snuck around the outskirts of the room to reach the stairs. Creek and Guy Diamond, standing by the snack table, noticed the Mystery Troll making a break for it. They quickly yet discretely followed. But they couldn't stop the blue troll before he jumped into a carriage waiting for him and disappeared into the night.

"Who _was_ that guy?" Guy Diamond asked.

"I don't know." Creek sighed. "But if we want to get the princess, we need to make sure he stays out of the way."

Inside the carriage, Branch couldn't stop smiling. The glowworm footman smiled through the window. "Have fun?"

"Oh yeah!" Branch laughed. "I hope you guys had fun too. Because we're going again tomorrow!"

* * *

Branch and the carriage returned to the manor well before midnight. Branch changed out of his formal wear and back into his normal shorts and vest. By the time he did, the magic faded from his formal clothing and changed it back to the torn jacket and dirtied pants they once were. Returning outside, Branch found his animal friends back to normal and the carriage a pumpkin again.

"Better save this for tomorrow." Branch said, rolling the pumpkin back into the patch. "You guys get some rest." The animals scurried away to bed, looking rather tired. Branch went to the kitchen to make some tea in anticipation for his stepfamily's arrival. When he arrived to the kitchen, however, he saw teacups and a teapot ready to go with the kettle over the fire. Someone had already roasted the lentils and put them in a fancy serving dish.

"Welcome back." Rosiepuff said, tending to the kettle.

Branch ran over and jumped right into Rosiepuff's arms. She laughed as she spun him around. "This was the greatest night of my life!" Branch laughed. "Thank you thank you thank you so much!"

Rosiepuff laughed, giving Branch a squeeze. "I knew you'd have fun. Find your little girlfriend?"

Branch rolled his eyes. "I don't think she's my girlfriend, per say. But guess what: she's the princess!"

"Oh really?" Rosiepuff grinned.

"I promised her I would go to the ball tomorrow too. Can you help me?" Branch asked.

"Of course!" Rosiepuff assured. "I said you would go to the festival, and that means all three balls on all three nights."

Branch hugged her again. "Thanks."

Rosiepuff noticed Branch's skin seemed more blue-gray than fully gray. _Yes! It's working!_

The two of them pulled away when they heard the front door open. "That's them." Branch groaned. "You better—" Branch turned back to his grandmother, but she already disappeared. Branch blinked several times to keep his eyes dry. "See you around."

"Branch!" Guffin screeched from the hallway. "Make some tea!"

Branch hurriedly grabbed a towel to pick up the hot kettle. "I'm on it!" He poured some hot water in the teapot, finding Rosiepuff already put the tea leaves inside.

Guffin and the boys entered the kitchen and were rather surprised by the setup waiting for them. "That was fast." Guy Diamond said.

"I wanted to be ready for when you returned." Branch said, pouring tea for everyone.

"You seem cheery." Creek noted.

"I…..took a walk in the forest." Branch lied. "To cheer myself up."

"Well at least you found time to make us some food." Creek said, popping a handful of roasted lentils into his mouth.

Guffin plopped down in her chair, accepting the cup of tea Branch offered her. "What a night."

"How was the ball?" Branch asked.

"Like you care." Creek huffed. "But if you must know, the ball was fantastic! I actually got to meet the princess!"

"She talked to us all night." Guy Diamond added smugly.

"Oh please. She hardly looked at either of you." Guffin huffed. "Her attention stayed on that mysterious blue troll."

Branch perked up a little. "Mysterious blue troll?"

"Yes, some ridiculous little rat in prince's clothing came waltzing into the ballroom after the ball already started." Creek said. "He walked right up to the princess and insisted on a dance."

"Would you believe the princess actually accepted?" Guy Diamond scoffed. "She only did it to avoid embarrassing him."

"I'd say he would've deserved it." Creek said. "Prince indeed."

"How did you know he was a prince?" Branch asked, refilling Guffin's cup.

"He dressed like one." Guy Diamond shrugged.

"But get this: he actually went running from the ball an hour before the ball itself was done!" Creek laughed.

"What could've caused him to run off?" Guy Diamond wondered.

"If the princess were smart, she would've sent the guards to chase him out." Guffin droned.

"At least him leaving let me have one measly hour alone with the princess." Creek said. "Of course, all she could talk about was that stupid Mystery Troll."

"Have faith, my sons." Guffin said. "Guy Diamond has a chance tomorrow to win the princess's heart. This time, we'll catch her attention before the Mystery Troll arrives."

Branch bit his lower lip to keep his grin at bay. _I wouldn't count on that._


	6. Cutting it Close

**A/N: The results are in! I checked the poll and the reviews for the tallies, and we will now know the winner! And, drumroll please…..**

 **We have a tie!**

 _ **Tarzan**_ **held the lead through the entire poll, but then** _ **Brave**_ **came up from behind! So, by my almighty power as the writer, I have chosen to start with** _ **Brave**_ **! I have to get to work on that now because I know you guys enjoy the daily updates. For now, enjoy the rest of** _ **Cinder-Troll!**_

 **Just Me – No, they are not wearing shoes. I'm sticking to the movie canon where the trolls are always barefoot.**

 **AnimationFan15 – Yeah, Disney and Trolls do seem to go together pretty well.**

 **MaxDark158 – Ha! I was hoping someone would catch onto that!**

 **Here's your second day of Broppy cuteness!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Cutting it Close**

The next day, Branch did his chores as normal and anything else his stepfamily ordered of him. Without even trying, he finished them all just before the carriage arrived for Guffin and the boys.

"Boys!" Guffin shouted. "The carriage is here! Finish getting dressed and let's go!"

"Pardon me, Madam." Branch said as he stepped around Guffin, carrying a basket full of laundry he just finished.

"You're not dressed, Branch." Guffin noted.

"Um, I don't think I really have anything to wear, Madam." Branch said.

"You mean besides those rags?" Creek snickered as he and Guy Diamond came down the stairs.

Guffin smirked. "Well, there will be other times, of course. If you're not coming, at least make sure there's tea and biscuits ready for us when we get back."

"Yes, Madam." Branch said, going up the stairs to sort out the laundry. By the time he finished, his stepfamily already left. A smile on his lips, he hurried down to the garden with his animal and bug friends gathering around to join him.

"Mew." One of the glowworms said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Branch looked all around. "Grandma? Grandma! You out here?"

"Never far from you, my angel."

In a poof of glitter, Rosiepuff appeared before Branch. "Ready for Round Two of the ball?" she asked with a wide grin.

"You bet!" Branch nodded excitedly.

Rosiepuff twirled her wand. "Then let's get started."

* * *

Guffin, Creek, and Guy Diamond arrived at the palace and waited impatiently for the ball to officially start.

"Remember, Guy Diamond, you must steer the princess away and get some alone time with her." Guffin instructed. "Charm her. Win her heart if you can or at least her affections."

"What if the Mystery Troll arrives?" Guy Diamond asked.

"You're going to get to the princess long before Blue Boy arrives." Guffin assured.

"Too late." Creek groaned.

The three of them found Princess Poppy purposefully walking across the ballroom and right to the Mystery Troll. He once again arrived just after the ball began, giving Smidge no chance to announce him. Branch didn't want to deceive Poppy with a false name, but he didn't want his stepfamily to recognize him based on his name. He went directly to Poppy and the two of them began dancing.

"How are we going to get the princess' attention if she's with him?" Creek demanded.

"We'll figure something out." Guffin assured. "Just be patient."

Poppy and Branch didn't talk much while they danced, enjoying the music too much. Everyone else danced and ate as usual while also whispering constantly about this mysterious blue troll who apparently stole the princess's heart. Few troll youths still had the nerve to try and get close to the princess. Even if they wanted to be with her, they didn't know if she would ever leave the blue troll's side.

When Poppy and Branch paused in their dancing to allow Peppy to waltz with his daughter, Guy Diamond saw his chance. After Peppy and Poppy's dance, Guy Diamond hurriedly walked across the room and shyly tapped Poppy on the shoulder. He bowed respectfully. "My lady, may I be so bold as to invite you for a dance?"

Poppy scanned the room for Branch. "Well…"

"Go ahead." Peppy encouraged. "As a princess, you should be with your people and not just your blue boyfriend."

Poppy blushed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay." She took Guy Diamond's outstretched hand and they moved to the dance floor. Branch, standing at one of the food tables, watched the two of them dance, silently observing how Poppy kept glancing towards him instead of focusing on the waltz.

"Your Grace."

Branch turned at the voice and saw Poppy's personal guard, Cooper, standing behind him. Cooper bowed a little. "Prince…..uh, whoever you are…King Peppy has requested an audience with you."

Branch didn't really know how to respond. He was both nervous about meeting the king and mildly confused when Cooper called him "Prince." Then again, he did _look_ like a prince. Branch followed Cooper up to the thrones, where Peppy sat after his dance with Poppy. Branch went down on one knee and dipped his head.

"Rise, young troll. We have much to talk about." Peppy commanded gently.

Branch stood and moved to stand beside Peppy. "What do you want to talk about?"

Peppy looked to Poppy, still dancing with Guy Diamond. "When did you first meet my daughter?"

"Out in the forest, Your Majesty." Branch replied. "She was on a walk, I suppose, and had become lost."

Peppy nodded in thought. "Did you know she was a princess when you first met?"

"She told me she was an apprentice at the palace." Branch said. "Didn't go into any more details beyond that." He didn't want to reveal too much to Peppy, especially if it got Poppy in trouble.

"What do you think of my daughter?" Peppy asked.

Branch stared at Poppy and smiled adoringly. "She's beautiful and kind. And she's very wise. Maybe a little insecure, but all she needs to take care of that is reassurance from someone she loves. She's going to make a great queen one day." Poppy seemed to catch his stare, and she smiled back at him. "I can honestly say she's the most wonderful troll I've ever met."

Peppy smiled at this. "Thank you. That's just what I needed to hear. You are dismissed."

Branch bowed to Peppy before he left. Peppy watched the blue troll leave, a smile still on his face. His first interaction with the Mystery Troll left him quite impressed. Branch felt rather relieved that the king regarded him so kindly. It would make his talks with Poppy much less stressful. Branch made it to the dance floor and searched for a pink tuft of hair that was Poppy.

"Excuse me, Your Grace."

Branch turned when someone spoke up behind him, and he barely managed to hide his fear when he saw Guffin. "Oh, good evening…..miss….." He almost called her "madam" by mistake.

"Good evening, Your Grace." Guffin curtsied to the apparent prince. "You're certainly the talk of the town with how you've captured the princess's heart."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Branch said modestly. "But I have enjoyed my time with her."

Guffin eyed the Mystery Troll albeit suspiciously. "Just where are you from, anyway? Such a regal prince like yourself must be the ruler of a great land."

Branch tried to hide his anxiousness with a smile. "Well, I come from a place very far away from here."

"Really?" Guffin mused. "What is the name of your kingdom? Perhaps I've been there."

"Oh, it's quite a long ways from here." Branch lied casually. "Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure."

Guffin stared right into Branch's eyes. "Try me."

"There you are!" Poppy appeared beside Branch, taking his arm. "Excuse me, Lady Guffin. I need to borrow him."

"But of course, Princess." Guffin curtsied as Poppy led Branch away. Branch secretly thanked Poppy for saving him. Guffin clearly didn't recognize him, but she still had her suspicions.

"I want to show you something." Poppy said, guiding Branch up the stairs and out to a balcony overlooking the garden. The full moon overhead lit up the garden. The fountain seemed to glow from the reflection of the moon on the water.

"This is beautiful." Branch breathed.

"Another favorite spot of my dad's." Poppy said. "A place where he could gain some quiet when things are crazy." She blushed a little. "This is also the place where he proposed to my mother."

Branch's entire face heated up this time. "Well, he picked a good spot."

Poppy laughed. "Don't think I'm going to propose just yet!" The two of them laughed. Then Poppy looked down. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this whole thing."

"Okay. Shoot." Branch said.

"My dad expects me to choose someone by tomorrow night." Poppy said. "He told me it doesn't have to be the troll I want to marry, but someone I would at least _consider_ marrying. What if I make the wrong choice? What if I choose someone and I find out later that I don't like them? What if they aren't right for the kingdom? I mean, how am I supposed to fall in love in a few days?"

"Can't say." Branch shrugged. "Love is a weird thing. Some find it real fast, others spend a large chunk of their lives searching for it. It's one of those things where you can't listen to your gut or your head, you listen to your heart." Branch leaned on the railing of the balcony, staring off into space. "My grandma used to tell me that listening to your heart is one of the hardest things you can do. The heart doesn't speak, it whispers. It's so hard to hear a whisper when your head and stomach are screaming."

Poppy listened closely, in awe at Branch's wisdom. "What if I make the wrong choice?"

"You learn from your mistake." Branch said. "Try again next time." He grinned at her. "Nobody will be mad if you choose a fiancé tonight but then change your mind next week. Just do what makes you happy."

Poppy smiled back, and she looked out to the garden. Her hand slowly moved to grasp Branch's fingers. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze, smiling reassuringly.

Then, Branch heard small bells dinging, and he looked to the grandfather clock resting just inside.

It was eleven-thirty!

"Holy Troll Tree!" Branch gasped.

"What?" Poppy asked, jumping at Branch's outburst.

"I have to go!" Branch said hurriedly.

"Well the bathroom is—"

"No, no! I have to leave!"

"What?"

Branch almost managed to run off, only for Poppy to grab his arm and stop him. "I'm really sorry." Branch said. "I just have to get home!"

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Poppy pleaded. "The ball ends in half an hour."

"Exactly!" Branch reluctantly pulled his arm from Poppy's grip and started running.

"Please don't go!" Poppy begged, running after him.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" Branch called over his shoulder.

"Promise?" Poppy called back.

"Promise!" Branch's voice echoed down the hallway as he rounded a corner.

Poppy felt hurt once more at seeing the Mystery Troll leave. She sighed. "Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow."

Branch sprinted down the hallway and towards the front door. As he went around the corner again, he suddenly slammed into someone and sent both of them to the floor.

"Whoa there, Mate." Creek groaned, rubbing his head. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry!" Branch said, quickly, helping Creek stand. "I'm in a hurry!"

Creek stared after the Mystery Troll in confusion. "That…doesn't answer my question…"

Branch nearly slipped on the stairs going to the carriage, but managed to make it without a scratch. The driver whipped the reins, and the carriage took off. Branch sighed in relief. He should've paid closer attention to the time. He clawed at the seat of the carriage nervously, not relaxing until the carriage pulled up to the garden. That's when the carriage began shrinking. Branch dove out of the carriage just as the magic took over and the carriage, horses, driver, and footmen all returned to normal. Even Branch's clothing changed back to his vest and shorts.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

Branch saw Rosiepuff nearby. "You always like to pop out of nowhere, don't you?" Branch huffed, rolling the pumpkin back to the patch.

"Well, how was the ball?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Fun!" Branch recounted every detail, even his talk with Peppy.

"So everyone thought you were a prince, huh?" Rosiepuff mused as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. I think even Poppy thinks I'm a prince." Branch said. He started preparing tea for his stepfamily's return.

"So she doesn't know the truth?" Rosiepuff asked.

"No. Why would she?" Branch shrugged.

"You don't think she ought to know who you really are?" Rosiepuff suggested.

Branch scoffed. "It doesn't matter. She's never going to see me again after the festival. Besides, if she knew the truth, she'd realize she couldn't ever love a simple country troll like me."

"And why not?" Rosiepuff demanded. "You're kind, smart, brave, and quite handsome. You got your grandfather's good looks."

"Grandma." Branch complained.

Rosiepuff giggled. "Listen, you do what you think is best. But I'm telling you: Poppy loves you for who you are, not because she thinks you're a prince."

Branch stared at the floor. He wanted to believe Poppy really loved him. But she didn't even know who he was. Not really, anyway. How could he know for sure if her feelings were genuine? "Will you still help me out tomorrow? It's the last night of the festival, after all."

"You don't even have to ask." Rosiepuff said with a smile.


	7. The Twelfth Stroke of Midnight

**A/N: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

 **FandosAreLoveFandomsAreLife – No, Poppy hasn't asked Branch's name yet. I think she's swooned too much to think about it.**

 **Moonlightdreamer1 – I wanted to include a couple extra nights to better establish Branch and Poppy's relationship in this story.**

 **NerdAlert8910 – I'll still do** _ **Tarzan**_ **! Just after** _ **Brave**_ **.**

 **LivvyLeopard – Yeah, it is the guy who usually proposes, but I figured Poppy gets her own say since she's a princess.**

 **MaxDark158 – Your review made me laugh so hard. I'm glad I wasn't in class at the time.**

 **ThePokemonTroll21 – Be prepared for even more Broppy fluff!**

 **By the way, have any of you seen** _ **Kung Fu Panda**_ **and remember the time Po fell down the stairs? Keep that in mind as you read this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – The Twelfth Stroke of Midnight**

Branch wisely stayed out of Guffin's way the next day. She spent all morning lecturing her sons on everything they did wrong the first two nights of the festival. Then she spent the rest of the day giving them "prince" lessons so they could have better chances with Poppy that evening.

"Most importantly: you must do everything in your power to get her away from that Mystery Troll!" Guffin told her sons.

 _Yeah. Like that's going to happen._ Branch thought as he washed the dishes. _This is my last night with Poppy. No way are they going to ruin it._

Of course, the thought of seeing Poppy wasn't the only thing lightening his mood. Lately, he noticed his coloring had changed. Instead of purely grey skin, he now had a blue-gray pigment. His hair was still pitch black, but if he dug through the strands he could see some indigo hairs here and there.

"Tea and snacks when you get back, Madam?" Branch asked as Guffin stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Don't bother." Guffin sighed. "We're going to be exhausted by the end of this night." She groaned in irritation. "Where are those boys? Go get them."

"Yes, Madam." Branch jogged up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door of the boys' room. "Hey you two! Your mother is waiting."

"I'm ready." Guy Diamond said as he walked from the room. "Creek's having a panic attack, though."

"Because my hair won't stay smooth!" Creek called from inside. Guy Diamond snickered as he bounded down the stairs. Branch entered the room to see Creek fretfully trying to comb his hair up to perfection. No matter how many times he ran the comb through his hair, it continued to frizz.

Branch took a look at the different bottles of hair styling products on Creek's vanity. He picked up a honey-based hair gel. "Try this."

"That's gel! I need water!" Creek snapped.

"Water will only keep it flat until it dries." Branch said. "Mix some of this gel with a bit of water and comb it through your hair. It'll stay smooth a lot longer."

Creek hesitantly accepted the bottle from Branch. "Uh…..thanks….." Branch nodded and turned to leave the room. "Why are you helping me?" Creek asked.

"Despite how you treat me, I still consider you family." Branch shrugged. "Family helps each other."

Creek stared after Branch as the grey troll disappeared. He never really considered Branch anything more than a servant. Why would Branch see him as family? Creek looked at the bottle of gel, shrugged, and tried Branch's method.

"Creek!" Guffin screeched. "The carriage is here! Let's go!"

Branch waved as the three trolls piled into the carriage. He felt a little sorry for Creek and Guy Diamond. Guffin really piled on the pressure now. Branch waited until the carriage was out of sight before going to the garden to meet with Rosiepuff. His grandmother was way ahead of him: she already did her magic to create the carriage, horses, driver, and footmen.

"And for the final touch." Rosiepuff waved her wand, and Branch once again changed to his blue coloring and formal wear. "All set. Now hurry up before you're late."

Branch suddenly became solemn, staring at the ground. "I'm not going to see you again after this, am I?"

Rosiepuff tilted his head up so they would lock eyes. "I had to work for a long time to get these powers and earn the ability to come see you again. No way am I giving that up. We'll see each other again someday soon. I promise."

Branch smiled and hugged his grandmother tightly, praying it wouldn't be the last time she held him. Rosiepuff gave Branch a tight squeeze, kissing his head.

* * *

When Branch arrived at the palace, the ball already started and Creek danced with the princess. Branch could see Poppy was distracted, constantly glancing around the ballroom. When she locked eyes with Branch, her eyes shined as she smiled. Out of politeness, Poppy waited until her dance with Creek was finished before she came over to Branch.

"I was getting worried when you didn't show up on time." Poppy admitted.

"I was just…..trying to be fashionably late." Branch joked.

Poppy giggled as the two of them moved to the dance floor. They danced and talked for most of the evening, simply enjoying one another's company. As the party became busier and more exciting, they found it was getting harder to have a proper conversation. So Poppy led Branch back towards the garden.

Only this time, Creek and Guy Diamond noticed. After all this time watching the Mystery Troll sweep Poppy off her feet, they wanted to know who he truly was. So, as the princess and her mysterious partner left the ballroom, Creek and Guy Diamond quickly snuck after them.

"There's one last place I want to show you." Poppy said.

"You got a lot of special places around here, don't you?" Branch chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well, this castle certainly tells a lot of stories." Poppy admitted. "It's just that this is the last night of the festival, and if I'm going to show you any more of my home, I want it to be really special."

"All right." Branch shrugged. "I'll go where you go." Poppy smiled thankfully, happy that her forest friend truly trusted her. Poppy held his hand as they walked, going off the garden path and through some trees. Branch ducked under a low tree limb. Except he felt a tug on his hair and found himself tangled.

"Oh, hang on. Sorry." Poppy apologized. "I should've warned you. You kind of have to hold your hair down to get through here."

"It's okay." Branch tried to gently yank his hair free, only he was quite stuck. "I knew I should've brushed this better."

"May I help?" Poppy offered.

Branch hesitated, but ultimately nodded and allowed Poppy to step forward and start untangling his hair. The meaning of this didn't go unnoticed by the two trolls. After all, a troll's hair was sacred. Not just anyone could touch it besides the owner. Poppy made sure to be gentle, unwrapping the blue hair from every twig on the tree branch.

"There!" Poppy announced. "All done!"

Branch stood upright, smoothing out his hair. "Thanks."

"We should be clear of the low-hanging limbs now." Poppy said, offering her hand. "I'll warn you if we run into any more."

"Again, thanks." Branch took her hand and let her lead him deeper into the garden. They arrived at a part of the garden sectioned off with tall hedges. Poppy pushed open the silver gate and closed it behind her and Branch. Taking a look around, Branch saw willow tree and several types of wildflowers growing all around the little section of garden.

"What do you think?" Poppy asked.

"It's beautiful." Branch breathed. "Your own little secret garden."

"My mom designed and helped make it." Poppy said. "C'mere." She guided him through the vine-like branches hanging from the willow. Near the trunk of the tree, Branch saw a swing hanging from one of the stronger tree limbs and a guitar leaning against the tree trunk.

"It's so quiet." Branch whispered, as though afraid to break the silence.

"Yeah. When I can't escape the castle, I come here instead." Poppy plopped down on the swing. "Give me a push?"

Branch nodded and came behind Poppy. He gently gave her back a push, causing her to sway forward and backward on the swing. The night became silent again, save for the creaking of the rope. Poppy could remember sitting in the swing with her mother while her father would push them. It made her sadly nostalgic, and part of her was happy to share this moment with her forest friend. Branch didn't know what else they could talk about. To be honest, he liked the calm silence with just him and Poppy alone in the garden. Once Poppy gained enough momentum on her own, Branch moved away and sat down to lean against the tree trunk. He watched Poppy swing for a while. Then he caught sight of the guitar, and he lifted the instrument into his lap. He tuned a few of the strings. Based on the sound, this guitar must've been older than him. Branch didn't really know what he was doing or why he was doing it. After his grandmother died, he had sort of sworn off singing completely. Now he had a song in his heart that he just had to get out because it was a song only for Poppy.

Poppy perked up when Branch began strumming the guitar. She allowed herself to slow down on the swing, closing her eyes to listen. The rustling of the willow's leaves blended perfectly with Branch's music.

Branch gulped a little and began to sing. Branch glanced to Poppy to see her reaction. She smiled softly, her eyes still closed and listening closely. Branch grinned as he continued.

Poppy's eyes opened now, and she stared at Branch with a wide smile. He smiled back, indicating he meant every word. Poppy slid off the swing and sat down beside Branch, picking up where he left off to make his song a duet.

By the time Branch finished strumming, his and Poppy's faces were so close together that their noses almost brushed. The look in their eyes held nothing but adoration for each other. It would take such little effort to close the distance between their lips.

 _DONG_

Branch's head snapped up when he heard the clock tower bell. His face heated up when Poppy kissed his cheek (instead of his lips like she would've wanted). But his eyes widened in horror when he saw the time.

"Midnight….." Branch breathed.

"Yeah. So?" Poppy shrugged.

"I have to go!" Branch carefully set the guitar aside and shot to his feet.

"What?" Poppy jumped to her feet as well. "Can't you stay?"

 _DONG_

"I'm sorry, it's hard to explain!" Branch said, walking backwards towards the gate. "Magic pumpkins…fairy grandmothers…uh…..bye!" Branch turned and ran off, flinging the gate open and inadvertently hitting Guy Diamond in the nose.

Poppy blinked a few times. "Magic pumpkins and fairy grandmothers?" A smile crept up on her lips, and she lifted her dress skirt so she could better run after Branch.

Creek and Guy Diamond, standing on either side of the gate where they couldn't be seen, shared a look. Guy Diamond held his nose, thankful it wasn't bleeding. "He gets this close to kissing her and he runs?" Guy Diamond whispered incredulously. "What's up with this guy?"

"After him!" Creek hissed. The two of them sprinted after the princess and Mystery Troll.

"Wait!" Poppy called. "I don't even know your name! How will I find you?"

Branch didn't have time to cringe sadly. "You won't!"

"Oh yes I will!" Poppy breathed to herself.

Branch made it to the ballroom and had to run right across the dance floor, dodging dancers and ducking under arms. Poppy couldn't dart around everyone as easily as the blue troll, but she wouldn't be deterred. She had to catch up with him. Branch took the steps two at a time and almost ran right into King Peppy.

"Sorry!" Branch said, bowing quickly. "I have to go, Your Majesty."

"You're sure?" Peppy asked. But Branch already ran off. Peppy quickly jumped aside when his daughter ran past with Cooper and Smidge following close behind.

Branch burst through the doors and started down the steps. Only he went so fast that his balance was off, and he skipped two steps entirely and tripped on the third. Branch tumbled and rolled, yelping in pain, before face-planting on a flat space between the castle steps and the second set of stairs leading to the carriage.

"Ow….." Branch moaned, peeling himself off the stone ground.

"Wait!" Poppy shouted from the doors to the castle.

Branch took one look back, just to remember Poppy's face, and then resumed running/jumping down the stairs. He didn't notice that one of the halves of Rosiepuff's pendant had broken off. Poppy noticed, though, and she paused in her run so she could pick it up. When she looked up again, Branch literally dived into the carriage and the driver whipped the reins to take off. Unnoticed by all, a pretty chain magically manifested on the pendant half Poppy held.

Poppy looked on the back of the pendant. She had gotten the half with the words "True love," "when," and "shine." She still smiled broadly. "Cooper, get me my horse."

"No, you need to go back into the castle." Cooper said. "Your dad's worried about you. I'll take some of the guards and go after him."

"Come on, Your Highness." Smidge said. She led Poppy back towards the castle just as Creek and Guy Diamond came down the stairs, pausing only to bow to her on the way.

"Captain!" Creek said as he and his brother saluted to Cooper. "We couldn't help by overhear, and we'd like to volunteer to help track down that Mystery Troll."

"Then get on a horse!" Cooper ordered as several trolls came by on horseback. "Let's move out!" Cooper led the charge as the guards, Creek, and Guy Diamond stampeded towards the gates to the castle grounds.

Poppy stared at her half of the pendant, smiling broadly. Smidge noticed the smile. "We were all having such a lovely night, and you had to go and choose that one."

Poppy shrugged, putting the pendant around her neck. _I swear I'm going to find that troll._

Branch gripped his seat tightly. "Can't this overgrown vegetable go any faster?"

"Technically, it's a gourd." The glowworm footman said.

"Hang on, Branch!" the mouse driver called. He whipped the reins again.

Cooper ran ahead of the pack. He shouted at the guard above the gate. "Close that gate! Now!"

The guard troll tried to shut the iron gate, but the carriage managed to slip through before it could close. "Okay, that was _way_ too close." Branch gasped when he finally let out the breath he held.

Cooper groaned. "Okay, now I need you to _open_ the gate!"

 _DONG_

That was the sixth chime of the clock. Branch only had six more before the spell was done. Already, he could see pumpkin seeds popping up on the inside of the carriage. The driver, horses, and footmen started looking less like trolls and horses and more like their normal forms. Branch's color began to fade.

 _DONG_

"Hey, those guys aren't going to catch up to us, are they?" Branch asked no one in particular.

"Not a chance!" the driver assured.

Branch leaned out the window of the carriage and looked back. Cooper and the guards had fallen behind, but not by a lot. If they didn't lose them soon, then the royal guards would follow him right back to the manor.

 _DONG_

"We gotta lose them!" Branch urged.

"How am I supposed to do that?" the driver asked. His hair had disappeared and his body was covered in fur. His ears were round mouse ears again.

"You're the driver!" Branch snapped.

"This is the third time I've done this!" the driver snapped back. _Pop!_ His tail was back.

 _DONG_

The carriage was definitely more pumpkin than carriage now. Branch's nose scrunched up in disgust when he realized he sat on a seat made of pumpkin guts.

"They're falling—" the glowworm footman mewed, cleared his throat, and spoke again. "They're falling behind!"

"Good!" Branch nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Uh, we need to really throw them off."

 _DONG_

The horses' necks grew, and their hair turned pink. The metal wheels turned to vines, but stayed stiff enough to keep spinning.

"I have an idea!" Branch leaned out the window. "There's a path coming up ahead that goes into the forest! Take it!"

"Can do!" the driver squeaked. He turned the carriage onto the path. Cooper and the guards continued to follow.

 _DONG_

Branch yelped as he was thrown to the ground thanks to a huge bump in the trail. The carriage became so small that Branch had to climb out the window and sit on top. The vine wheels became more flexible. Oddly enough, it helped propel the carriage forward faster. Cooper and the guards couldn't maneuver as easily and they fell back even farther. Soon, they couldn't even see the carriage anymore.

 _DONG_

Quite suddenly, the spell was broken. The horses turned back to llamas; the footmen became a beetle and glowworm; the driver was a mouse once more. Branch, now fully grey with black hair and in his vest and shorts, was thrown from the carriage as it became a full pumpkin again. The grey troll tumbled and rolled a bit, shaking his head to rid his dizziness. The llamas, mouse, beetle, and glowworm came over to check on him, but they all had to scurry out of the way as the royal guards arrived, trampling the pumpkin and destroying it.

Branch and his friends waited until the guards left before starting for home. Branch smiled broadly, and he kept laughing to himself. One of the llamas butted her head against Branch's back and the beetle chirped in an irritated manner.

"I know, I know. We almost didn't make it." Branch sighed happily. "I'm sorry. I guess I just lost track of the time. It was the best three nights of my life." He sighed again. "Don't think I'll ever be able to forget her. Maybe she'll still remember me." He felt something cold on his chest, and he looked down to see he still wore half of Rosiepuff's pendant around his neck. His smile grew wider. "Well, I guess that's over and done with. Sure got a lot of good memories. Let's go home."

One of the llamas nudged Branch, and he climbed on the animal's back. With him leading the way, the little group hurried back to the manor. Branch managed to slip into the garden just as his stepfamily arrived home. He hid in the kitchen, taking the broom and sweeping nonexistent dust while listening for his stepmother and stepbrothers. Their voices carried through the house as they marched upstairs.

"What were you doing running about like headless chickens?"

"We were trying to find the Mystery Troll!"

"Yeah! He just ran off like the devil was on his heels!"

"Well look what good that did! You've lost the princess, and probably for good!"

"Hope is not lost yet, Mother."

"Who's to say the Mystery Troll will ever come back?"

"We'll find a way to win the princess."

Branch shook his head and set the broom aside. He hurried up to his room in the tower and went straight for a specific floorboard. He stuck his fingers in a hole in the wood and lifted up the plank to reveal a hidden compartment where Branch kept several of his most precious belongings: his old fairytale books, poetry he had written, and some things belonging to his grandparents to name a few. He picked up a small wooden box and carefully placed his half of Rosiepuff's pendant inside with some poetry his grandmother wrote. Branch put the box back in the compartment and picked up one of his journals. He got comfortable on his cot-like bed and began writing everything from the third night of the ball, just as he had done for every night of the festival. Branch didn't want to take the chance that he would forget anything: his grandmother's magic, meeting the king, and his time with Princess Poppy.

Especially Poppy.

* * *

 **A/N: You ought to know what song Branch sang.**


	8. Imprisoned

**A/N: Hey guys! An early-morning update for all y'all because I have family visiting today and I can't guarantee I'll have time to update again tomorrow! Don't worry, I'll catch up on Sunday.**

 **And wow! What a reaction from the last chapter! So glad you guys enjoy this story!**

 **GalaxyMegaGirl – Aw, thank you!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – I had to work True Colors in there somehow. It's kind of their song.**

 **TideRider925 – Thanks! I am a fan of several Dreamworks movies, and their style blends with Disney pretty well, at least in this case.**

 **Neomoon585 – I know, I'm torturing a lot of people with the kiss thing. It's actually kind of entertaining.**

 **MaxDark158 – You know they love each other! And your reviews made me laugh so hard that my friend stared at me funny. BTW, you will definitely be coming down from cloud nine to kill somebody after reading this chapter.**

 **AnimationFan15 – I think I can do that!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Imprisoned**

Three days after the end of the festival, Peppy sought out his daughter and found her playing the harpsicord in the drawing room. She played the same song she played for the past three days: the song her Mystery Troll sang to her.

Poppy turned when she heard the door to the drawing room open. She nodded in greeting to her father. "Hey Dad."

"Still playing that song?" Peppy chuckled.

Poppy shrugged, rubbing her half of the Mystery Troll's pendant. "I just can't stop thinking about him. He was so…..so….." She sighed dreamily. "Perfect."

Peppy grinned warmly. "Poppy, did you know that my marriage to your mother wasn't arranged?"

"Really?" Poppy asked.

Peppy nodded. "My father told me to find a wife who would make the kingdom stronger. That was the only credential: that she make the kingdom stronger." Peppy took Poppy's hands in his own. "Poppy, I loved your mother so much. She, too, came from a small kingdom. I can see it in your eyes, and I saw it in his, that you and that blue troll love each other. If your love is true, then that will make the kingdom stronger. So go find him. Find that mysterious troll you danced with, whether he's royal or not, and marry him."

Poppy gasped happily and wrapped her arms around her father's neck in a tight hug. Peppy laughed and held his daughter close. "Thank you, Dad." Poppy breathed.

"Well, I just gave you my blessing, Poppy." Peppy reminded her. "You have to figure out how to find him."

Poppy stepped back and touched her half of the pendant. "Don't worry. I got that covered."

* * *

Branch held a basket of vegetables on one of his arms as he walked through the kingdom marketplace. Dr. Plum strolled next to him as she did some shopping. It was a lovely day at the market, and Guffin had decided Branch could use some fresh air by getting some groceries.

"I still don't understand why you continue to live with that horrid woman." Dr. Plum said. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Well, the house belonged to my grandparents." Branch shrugged. "So, by taking care of it, I'm keeping part of them with me."

Dr. Plum smiled a little. "I will say that you look better nowadays." Indeed, Branch's skin tone stayed a blue-gray color, and he had a real, genuinely happy smile on his face. Dr. Plum hadn't seen Branch smile like that since his grandmother died. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing." Branch said dismissively.

Dr. Plum's smile became mischievous. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"What?" Branch scoffed. "No."

"It's a girl." Dr. Plum decided. "What's her name? Where's she from?"

"It doesn't matter." Branch said. "I doubt she would be really interested in me."

"Why? Because of this nonsense about your colors?" Dr. Plum asked. "You're not looking nearly as grey nowadays, if that helps."

"Thanks." Branch said gratefully.

The two trolls, much like everyone else in the marketplace, turned when they heard a fanfare up on a nearby platform. Biggie, Smidge, and Fuzzbert stood on the platform, Biggie holding a scroll in one hand and cradling his pet glowworm Mr. Dinkles in his free arm.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Biggie called loud enough for everyone to hear. "A proclamation from Her Royal Highness, Princess Poppy. In regards to the mysterious troll who danced with her at the festival. The princess requests that the troll in question reveal himself to the princess, be he royal or common, and prove his identity by producing the second half of a pendant lost the third night of the ball. Once the troll in question reveals himself, forthwith, the princess will ask, implore, or—if necessary—beg that he marry her."

This caused several gasps and much murmuring amongst the crowd in the marketplace. Dr. Plum whistled. "My goodness. What a lucky troll, huh, Branch?" No answer came from her companion. "Branch?"

"Sorry, Dr. Plum!" Branch called as he darted away. "I gotta go!"

Branch wished his feet would move faster. Elated by such news that Poppy really did love him, Branch didn't care about his greyed colors anymore. He just knew he had to get straight home, find the pendant, and return to Poppy as soon as he could. He only hoped the princess wouldn't be put off by his country clothing. Or maybe Rosiepuff could help him again! The very thought helped Branch change his run to a sprint, clutching his basket of groceries to his chest.

Once he returned to the manor, Branch threw the basket of food on the counter and headed for the stairs to the attic. He didn't even take the stairs; he just shot his hair straight up to the railing at the top and pulled himself upwards. He did a flip to get over the railing itself and threw open the door to his room. Branch practically slid getting to the secret compartment, opening it so quickly he fumbled with the lid and dropped it. He had to dig a little to find the wooden box and lifted the lid.

The pendant was gone.

Branch's smile fell to a worried frown. He dug through the poetry in the box, but his half of his grandmother's pendant was gone. He tried looking through the rest of the secret compartment. Maybe during the many times he took it out to stare at it, he accidentally put it somewhere else.

"Looking for something?"

Branch froze and, ever so slowly, looked up. His half of the pendant dangled from its ribbon, held by Guffin who stood in the shadows of the attic. She stepped into the light and fully revealed her quiet, angry face. There weren't very many times when Branch truly feared Guffin. This was definitely one of those times. Guffin held up the pendant a little higher and stared at it.

"You know, my husband gave me a pendant like this." Guffin said. "Your grandfather, Oaken, made it. Only he used a different design for mine. Oaken also had the idea to make one for Rosiepuff, designed to split in half and with an engraving on the back." She looked on the back. "Comes….true colors….together….." She scoffed. "Such a hopeless romantic, your grandfather was. But he certainly knew how to make metal jewelry. You see this knot design? He makes them himself and then stamps them into the metal." Guffin turned her gaze to stare hatefully at Branch, who hadn't moved beyond standing from his kneeling position. "You know, when I met that Mystery Troll, I thought I recognized the medal he wore. Of course, Oaken sent his merchandise all across the land. That's where he got his fortune, after all. Then my sons mentioned something interesting: that the mysterious 'prince' lost part of the pendant on his way out, and the princess found it."

Branch gulped a little. "May I have that back?"

"I'm not finished." Guffin said sharply. "Now, everyone at the ball saw what they saw. It doesn't take a genius to know that our illustrious, naïve princess has fallen hair over heels for that Mystery Troll. You've stolen her heart, it would seem. A job I intended for my sons. What exactly gave you the right to take away my sons' only chance at winning the princess?"

"Win the princess?" Branch scoffed. Some of his bravery began to come back. "She's not a prize, she's a beautiful troll who deserves someone who actually loves her."

"Like you?" Guffin scoffed. "Do _you_ love her, Branch?"

Branch glared a bit. "Yes."

Guffin stared at Branch like she was analyzing a pile of dirt. "Tell you what: you're never going to get anywhere on your own with half a pendant and a wild story of how you managed to get into the ball and pretend to be a blue prince. But with someone like me—a troll of high society—you might stand a chance." She started walking to the door. "If you can convince the princess that you're her Mystery Troll, then I will back you up, provided you follow my orders. First, you will make me a Countess, and we will marry Creek and Guy Diamond off to wealthy, advantageous wives. Once King Peppy passes on, the princess and subsequently you will take the throne. But you will make me Head of the Royal Household so I can control you and that foolish little girl."

"Control her?" Branch scoffed, making Guffin pause. "She doesn't need to be controlled."

"She chose to take her chances at marrying some stranger at a party instead of going the smarter route." Guffin said. "Those in royalty and high society stay there so they can keep their power. The princess should've been with a prince or one of my sons, not some servant like you. Either take my deal or stay a slave for the rest of your life." She started for the door, but stopped when Branch spoke up.

"The only reason anyone in this house considers me a slave is because you treat me that way!" Branch growled. All the anger he felt for so long finally broke free. "I have put up with all this because I tried to follow what my grandmother taught me. Even though nobody should suffer the way I have under your 'care,' I stuck around. Not for you, but for my grandmother, who was a better friend to you than you could ever hope to be for her! She tried to protect me from you and, because of me, she failed. But I swear to you right now that I will not let you hurt Poppy. You won't go anywhere near her."

Guffin sighed, shaking her head. "Wrong choice, Branch."

"Give me back that pendant." Branch demanded.

"Or what?" Guffin scoffed.

Suddenly, Branch was across the room in two bounds, and he grabbed the pendant. He didn't expect Guffin to grab him by the hair and use his momentum to slam his head into the wall. Dazed, Branch hit the ground and dropped the pendant. Branch reached for the precious item, but gasped in pain when Guffin kicked him in the stomach and then the chest. Guffin scooped up the pendant. Branch struggled to get his breath back. Right when he did, he felt a rough cord wrap around his neck and pull sharply. His moment of paralysis gave Guffin a chance to pick up some thin rope from nearby and loop it around his throat. Twisting it to tighten the loop, Guffin held the rope tightly in one hand and marched down the stairs, dragging Branch behind her and tucking Rosiepuff's pendant in her pocket. Branch gasped and strained for a proper breath, clawing at the rope around his neck.

Creek and Guy Diamond wandered into the kitchen for a snack when they heard a strange pounding sound, like someone falling down the stairs. They started snickering, imagining Branch coming down those stairs. When they heard their mother spitting insults, their quiet laughs halted. Then their eyes widened in horror when Guffin appeared still dragging a choking Branch behind her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Guy Diamond cried.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Guffin growled.

"You're going to kill him!" Creek gawked. Branch's gasping worsened and his muscles began to grow limp, his eyes rolling back in their sockets.

"Not your problem." Guffin snapped.

Guy Diamond suddenly stepped in her path. "Mother, please!"

Guffin roughly shoved her son to one side. Guy Diamond's distraction gave Creek the chance to grab a sharp knife from nearby and cut through the rope around Branch's neck. Branch inhaled deeply, letting out a couple harsh coughs as he tore the rope from his neck. He still lay on the ground, struggling to breathe properly. Guy Diamond hurried to his side while Creek faced his mother.

"What are you doing?" Guffin demanded.

"Look, Branch can be an idiot sometimes and deserves a good bonk on the noggin now and then." Creek said. "But what could he have possibly done to earn a death sentence?!"

"He's a slave. A worthless piece of trash. If I decide I want to get rid of him, then I will!" Guffin snapped.

"He's not a slave!" Creek insisted. "He's…he's family…no matter how poorly we've treated him….." His argument didn't sound nearly as strong thanks to his weak voice. But even if Creek still needed to decide whether or not he considered Branch family, he knew he couldn't let Branch die.

"He's not family." Guffin said, pushing Creek aside. "If anything, he's a murderer. If it weren't for him, his grandmother would still be alive. He's not worth anything to anyone." She grabbed Branch by the hair and dragged him to a storage cellar in the corner. She roughly threw him down the steps and into the cellar, locking the door behind him. "Anyone unlocks that door, they'll wish they were never born."

"But Mother—" Guy Diamond protested weakly.

"You still want to marry the princess?" Guffin asked. "Then you'll do as I say."

The boys became silent. Not because of Guffin's offer, but because of her dangerous tone. Guffin turned and exited the room, patting her pocket where the pendant half rested.

Branch lay on the cold cellar floor for a long time. His body felt pained all over from his constant banging as he was dragged down the stairs. Blood trickled down the side of his head from a cut on his forehead, courtesy of Guffin's shove into that wall. His throat felt sore. Though he didn't really notice it, all the blue hue left his skin and hair. It was hopeless now. The cellar was dark, save for the light that came from the window-like opening on the door. There was no way out now. He'd never find Poppy.

It was over.


	9. The Search

**A/N: Wow. Just, wow. You know, I put a lot of effort into making believable, high-quality villains. But I certainly didn't expect such a severe reaction! Yay! :D You guys really hate Guffin, don't you?**

 **FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15 – You should hate her.** _ **I**_ **hate her!**

 **MaxDark158 – I'm a little afraid for your mental stability. I certainly hope that gets fixed by the end of this story.**

 **Jpbake – I may have made Guffin crueler than other versions of the evil stepmother. But I like it. And justice will prevail!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – I'm sorry if you almost cried, but I take that as a compliment!**

 **TideRider925 – I have thought about a couple adaptations where Creek really is a villain, but I also liked him in the movie before he betrayed the trolls.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 – Please don't throw your phone! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – The Search**

When Branch's animal friends found out what happened, they tried to help him in any way they could. But the forest creatures couldn't get the key to the door from Guffin. She either hid it or threw it away. So while they tried to think of a plan, sometimes a beetle or glowworm would sneak in through the window hole where Guffin once slipped Branch his meals, mainly so Branch would have some company. One of the fireflies opted to stay with Branch for the foreseeable future, giving Branch some more adequate light.

Guffin apparently still had a use for Branch, because she still fed him. Or, rather, she sent him down a single meal every day to keep him alive. She would do it late at night, when Branch was already asleep, giving him no chance to try and escape. Branch counted maybe seven days passed, and then Guffin stopped sending the meals. Maybe it was some form of punishment. Or maybe her own sick way of torturing him. Branch felt hunger pains before. The feeling of starvation almost became too much for him when almost a week passed and no food came. His mouth felt rather dry too. Not to mention it was freezing down in the cellar.

"And I thought life as their servant was bad." Branch shivered. "This is ridiculous." He futilely pulled his vest closer around his body to stay warm. His firefly friend snuggled up close as though to give him some warmth.

 _Knock knock_

Branch perked up. It long since became completely dark since night had fallen. "H-hello?" Maybe it was one of the bugs.

"Branch?"

Branch blinked in surprise and crawled up the steps. "Creek? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hang on." Creek pushed a few things through the window hole: a thick blanket, a canteen of water, and half a loaf of bread.

"What's this for?" Branch demanded.

"To keep you alive." Creek said. "Now eat and drink up quick."

Branch quickly gave in to his hunger and started devouring the bread, tearing off a chunk for the firefly. When he finished, he downed the entire canteen of water in two gulps and handed the canteen back to Creek.

"You didn't necessarily answer my question." Branch said after a moment. "Why are you doing this?"

Creek sighed. "Because you don't deserve it. Even a worthless servant doesn't deserve to die. Not that you're worthless, per say. But I'm not going to let Mother kill you over….whatever it is you did. Guy Diamond and I going to get you out of here somehow. You can run away and get a new life or something."

Branch stared at the floor. "You're really going to help me?"

"Yes." Creek nodded. "If Mother was going to get rid of you, she could've just fired you instead of trying to strangle you."

Branch grinned a little. "Thanks, Creek."

Creek scoffed, rubbing the back of his head nervously and glad Branch couldn't see him. "Yeah. Whatever." He hurried back to his room.

Branch chuckled, wrapping the blanket around him and curling up to sleep. Creek's actions only confirmed what he knew about Guffin's sons: they weren't really bad, just misguided. Branch got as comfortable as he could, the firefly cuddling next to him.

 _Maybe I'll get out of here after all._ Branch thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Poppy was mildly worried when a week passed and her forest friend didn't arrive. But she tried to be patient.

When a month went by without a word, Poppy nearly began pulling her hair out.

"Maybe something's wrong." Poppy said, pacing back and forth across the floor of the throne room.

"Perhaps he is from another land, Poppy." Peppy suggested. "It may take a while for the proclamation to get there and then for him to come here."

"No, Dad." Poppy insisted. "He lives near the forest. He should have come by now."

"Poppy, I hate to say it, but you might be right." Cooper said. "Your blue boyfriend should've come a long time ago."

"Maybe something's preventing him from coming." Poppy said, still pacing. "We have to draw him out somehow. Any word on who made the pendant?"

"It's a unique make and model, but the seller died several years ago and he sold all over the place." Cooper said.

"Let's assume our Mystery Troll lives in the kingdom." Peppy said. "Especially if you're right, Poppy, and he lives near the forest. Can't you remember what he looks like?"

"Yes, but if something or someone is keeping him from revealing himself, I'm afraid of what might happen if we start asking around." Poppy stopped pacing and thought really hard about the situation. Her eyes lit up with an idea. "I got it! The song!"

"What song?" Cooper and Peppy asked at once.

"The one he sang to me!" Poppy said. "Dad, send out another proclamation: I want every troll youth in the kingdom to have the chance to sing for me. If they sing the right song and have the right voice, then I'll know he's my future fiancé."

"You can remember his voice?" Peppy asked.

Poppy smiled blissfully. "I can't forget it. It was like an angel's."

Peppy nodded firmly. "Very well! We will send out word immediately; and you, Cooper, and some of the guards will go out and search for the right troll."

Later that day, the trolls gathered around whispered excitedly as they read the proclamation nailed to a post in the marketplace.

 _All loyal subjects of his Imperial Majesty are hereby notified by royal proclamation that in regard to a certain Mystery Troll, it is upon this day decreed that a quest be instituted throughout the length and breadth of our domain. The sole and express purpose of said quest is as follows to wit: that every single youth in our beloved Kingdom shall attempt to sing to the princess, using the song the Mystery Troll sang to her in secret at the ball. Should one be found with the proper voice and song, in addition to owning the second half of a pendant found by the princess, such youth will be acclaimed the subject of this search and the one and only true love of her Royal Highness, our noble Princess. And said Royal Highness will humbly request the hand of said youth in marriage to rule with her over all the land as Royal Prince and future King._

* * *

The very next day after the proclamation was sent out, Poppy rode out with Cooper and a group of royal guards. They visited every household in the village and out to the houses in the country. Many trolls tried to sing to the princess in hopes of showing she was her mysterious date. Some of them even painted themselves blue. None of the trolls, however, had the right voice nor the right song. Poppy refused to give up hope. She had a feeling her Mystery Troll would be out in the countryside, close to the forest, and they would find him soon enough. She kept rubbing her half of the pendant nervously, rereading the inscription on the back.

"True love…..when…..shine….." Poppy whispered to herself. Of course, she remembered the entire engraving. This pendant would be the final key. If one of the trolls in her kingdom had the song and the voice, then showing her the other half of the pendant would ultimately prove his identity.

 _I'll find him._ Poppy determined. _I just have to._

* * *

"Here." Creek handed Branch a bundle wrapped in a blanket through the window hole. "What good are those things?"

"The hinges on the door are on this side." Branch whispered. "I can unhinge the door and get out of here. All you have to do is distract your mother somehow."

"We'll figure something out." Creek shrugged.

"You can count on us!" Guy Diamond assured. The two of them hurried off. Branch unwrapped the bundle and found just the tools he needed to unhinge the door. He was certainly thankful Creek and Guy Diamond had a change of heart. He just couldn't live like this anymore. The first chance he got, he was running and never coming back.

Creek and Guy Diamond honestly didn't know how they would get Guffin out of the house and distracted. They weren't exactly great liars. Then, they heard their mother calling for them, and they hurried off to the drawing room.

"The princess and the royal guards are on their way here!" Guffin exclaimed excitedly. "This is your chance!"

Creek and Guy Diamond smiled broadly and shared excited looks. They almost forgot about the royal proclamation sent out by the king. This would kill two birds with one stone: help Branch escape and give them another chance to catch the princess's eye. The two of them stampeded upstairs to make themselves more presentable.

Just as they finished getting ready, they heard a fanfare from outside.

"It's them!" Creek cheered, sliding on the railing down the stairs. Guy Diamond followed his example.

"Oh boy!" Guy Diamond cheered.

Guffin ushered the boys into the drawing room. They tried to make themselves look busy yet regal while Guffin went to the door.

Once she opened the door, Guffin bowed respectfully. "Welcome to my humble home, Your Majesty. I am Lady Guffin, at your service."

"I certainly hope you can help us, Lady Guffin." Poppy said. "We would like to see every youth in this household."

"Of course." Guffin led Poppy and Cooper into the drawing room. "I'm rather lonely in this house. The only two youths here are my sons: Creek and Guy Diamond."

The mentioned trolls stood and bowed to the princess. Poppy could tell already that neither of them were her true love. But she had to at least try.

Meanwhile, Branch heard people talking in the drawing room and front hall. He couldn't make out voices or words, so he really didn't know who came to the manor. Not that he cared. Who would come to see a servant, anyway? This was Branch's chance to escape. So he got to work on the hinges of the door. His firefly friend had flown away somewhere, perhaps to let the other bugs know what was happening. Branch worked quickly and as quietly as he could. It took a few minutes before he could unhinge the door and catch it just before it could fall. He slipped from the cellar and ducked out the back door.

Then, the firefly appeared. "There you are!" Branch laughed quietly. "Where have you been?"

The firefly buzzed and flew up higher so Branch could see what the bug clutched in its legs: Branch's half of Rosiepuff's pendant.

Branch gasped happily and took the pendant. "You got it back! Great job!" He put the pendant on and smiled in determination. "All right. Let's get out of here."

Back in the manor, Guy Diamond finished his try at singing for Poppy. The one thing he and Creek had on their side was knowing the song Poppy wanted to hear. After all, they had been there when the Mystery Troll sang for Poppy.

"You have a very nice voice, Guy Diamond." Poppy said. "Unfortunately, you don't have the right voice. But you know the song. How?"

"Oh, just something I heard once." Guy Diamond shrugged. That wasn't necessarily a lie, but Guy Diamond didn't have to tell Poppy _where_ he heard the song.

Poppy nodded in thought. "As I said before, I don't think you're the troll we're looking for."

"Aww." Guy Diamond moaned.

"My turn!" Creek announced. "I think you'll find my voice more memorable." He picked up a guitar from the collection of instruments nearby. Hopefully the instrument would aid his voice and fool Poppy into thinking he was the right one. He just had to get the lyrics right.

When Creek stopped strumming, he looked up to Poppy hopefully. The princess appeared to be deep in thought. She didn't recognize Creek as her forest friend. But his voice sounded close.

"Well, Your Highness?" Guffin asked expectantly.

Poppy cleared her throat. "I must admit, Creek, that you seem to meet the criteria. You have the right song. Your voice sounds…close…..but I still have one more thing that will prove once and for all if you are the troll we're looking for."

"What would that be, Your Majesty?" Creek asked.

Poppy held up her half of the pendant. "You must produce the other half of his pendant. That will prove you were the one who lost this half, and therefore be my Mystery Troll."

Creek stared at her for a moment. He forgot about this part of the test. How would he get through this one?

Guffin jumped to the rescue. "You remember, don't you, Creek? You were so upset when you said you lost part of that pendant."

"Did you not hear the proclamation from a month ago?" Cooper asked skeptically.

"We don't get to the marketplace often, I'm afraid." Guffin lied. "Creek, I believe I saw that pendant in one of your pockets in the laundry. I'll go get it." She speed-walked to her room to find the pendant half. She couldn't have planned this better. With Branch's half of the pendant in Creek's hands, Guffin now had a one-way ticket to the palace. She didn't even need Branch anymore.

Guffin opened her jewelry box, and her eyes widened in shock. She quickly dumped the box's contents on her bed and spread the jewelry around. But the pendant half was nowhere to be found.

As everyone waited patiently downstairs, one of the guards knocked hurriedly on the door. Cooper answered it and the guard saluted to him.

"Captain, we spotted a troll riding away from this house on a llama and heading towards the forest at breakneck speed." The guard reported. "Mildly suspicious, don't you think?"

Creek and Guy Diamond exchanged a look. That must've been Branch finally taking advantage of his opportunity to escape. "I'm sure it's nothing, Your Majesty." Guy Diamond assured.

"What's going on?" Guffin demanded as she came downstairs.

"Do you have any servants?" Poppy asked. "One of them seems to have gone for a ride."

Guffin knew at once it must be Branch making a break for it. "We have no servants. It must be a thief! I went upstairs and found all my jewelry gone!"

"I didn't see a sack or anything." The royal guard murmured.

Cooper knew the odds of a thief being in the house without them knowing weren't good. Still, something seemed off. So he played along. "Princess Poppy, if I may, perhaps we could lend a hand at catching the thief."

Poppy caught on to Cooper's plan. "I agree. Guards! Give a chase and capture the thief! Recover him alive." The guard saluted to Poppy and hurried to the others to give the order.

"My sons and I will join you, Your Highness." Guffin insisted. "We know the forest well."

"If you wish." Poppy nodded. She and Cooper joined the guards outside, and Poppy mounted one of the horses.

"Once you find the troll that left, bring them immediately to me." Poppy ordered. The guards nodded and spurred their horses to gallop off in different directions.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cooper asked Poppy.

"I'm thinking that I was right: my Mystery Troll was being prevented from coming forward and now he's running." Poppy said.

"We'll find him." Cooper assured. "No doubt about that." Poppy smiled in appreciation and spurred her horse into a canter. She and Cooper headed right into the forest.

They made it into the trees and suddenly Poppy jerked the reins of her steed back. Cooper skidded to a halt as Poppy backtracked several feet. The two of them stared deeper into the trees and saw an elderly troll woman—lavender skin, green hair, wearing a cream dress and magenta shawl—staring back at them. She had a small smile on her lips. Poppy's eyes narrowed a little in confusion. The elderly troll simply stared off in one direction, deeper into the forest. Poppy followed the troll's gaze and saw nothing. When she looked back again, the elderly troll had disappeared into thin air, leaving behind only a bit of glitter raining down.

"This way!" Poppy urged, turning her horse in the direction the elderly troll had pointed out.

"Hey whoa!" Cooper scrambled to keep up with Poppy. "You want to follow the directions of a mysterious troll who just disappeared without a trace?"

"Yep!" Poppy nodded.

Cooper shrugged a little. "Fair enough."

Creek and Guy Diamond waited for their mother, per her instructions, and didn't know what to think when Guffin returned with a dagger for each of them.

"We all know that was Branch who just tried to escape." Guffin growled. "When you find him, kill him."

"Kill him?!" Creek and Guy Diamond repeated.

"Mother, have you lost your mind?" Guy Diamond demanded.

"You will do as I say or I'll lock you in that tower!" Guffin snapped. She marched off into the woods, armed and ready. Creek and Guy Diamond shared a look, simultaneously frowned, and tossed their knives back into the house. They sprinted towards the forest, going a different direction than Guffin.

They had to save Branch. If Guffin found him before they did, he would be dead for sure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hardcore** _ **Cinderella**_ **fans, did you notice something about the proclamation? It's a slightly modified version of the proclamation seen in the 1950** _ **Cinderella**_ **movie!**


	10. Two Halves of a Whole

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I got over 100 reviews on this story! I am so honored! Here's the last chapter for you guys! I am working on** _ **Brave**_ **now, and I want to get a couple chapters done before I start posting. I won't make any guarantees about daily updates for this story, but if I get started on some chapters now then I won't be keeping you waiting too long for updates. I will be posting the first chapter of** _ **Brave**_ **on Friday!**

 **NerdAlert8910 – I like it when my villains are hate-able because they wouldn't be real if you actually liked them.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – Well, if I answered your questions in this note, there wouldn't be a need for this last chapter. :D**

 **Just Me – I'm glad you enjoy my stories! I hope you like my** _ **Brave**_ **story, because I'm trying something a bit different. Don't worry about Guffin. Everything will work out.**

 **MaxDark158 – I can assure you that Guffin will get what's coming to her in the end.**

 **Moonlightdreamer1 – I like to think that Creek and Guy Diamond didn't treat Branch well because they were following their mother's (poor) example. Doesn't mean they're evil like her.**

 **Neomoon585 – I actually edited the last two chapters purposefully to add a bit of drama and more of a cliffhanger in that last chapter.**

 **GalaxyMegaGirl – Honestly, I don't know how I do it either. Sometimes I write something and I'm surprised when it actually works.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 – Nah, I don't think so. I would react that way too.**

 **Callisto Altair – Keep that bird thing in mind. You're close.**

 **I know you all hate Guffin with all your hearts, so I'm sure you'll love the punishment I wrote out for her!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Two Halves of a Whole**

Branch rode his llama deep into the forest, taking the backways only he and his grandmother knew. All he had to do was clear the mountains north of the kingdom. If he could get over them, he'd be free to make a new life in a new home. He wouldn't have to be a servant. Maybe he could be a guard or take up some trade. Anything would be better than the life he lived as a slave to Guffin.

He would miss Poppy, though. That was his only regret.

After riding for maybe an hour, Branch stopped at a stream and let his llama rest. Branch dismounted and knelt beside the water, taking a drink himself. It would be many days travel before he arrived at another village. His thoughts traveled back to Poppy, and his heart suddenly felt heavy. He didn't want to leave her. He just couldn't stay in the kingdom anymore. Especially if Guffin was around. There was no guarantee that he would be safe from her, even in the palace.

Branch stared at his reflection in the water, and a smile came over his lips. It was at a stream like this where he first met Poppy. He never believed in love at first sight until he met her. He was glad he listened to his desire to see her again. Talking to Poppy and getting to know this new friend made him happier than he had felt in years. That song he sang at the ball had been partly a tune his grandmother sang for him when he was scared or depressed. When he sang it to Poppy, it was the best way he knew to show her how he really felt about her. He may be leaving her behind, but he would always have his memories with her to look back on.

Branch thought only of Poppy and the ball as he sang, wanting to keep those memories at the forefront of his mind. Those nights with Poppy and his golden childhood with his grandparents would drive him to keep going and keep living his life. Only this time, he would live it the way he wanted.

Branch didn't hear the footsteps, too engrossed in the song.

Branch froze and went silent when he heard someone else singing. But he soon recognized the voice and turned with wide, disbelieving eyes to see Poppy approaching him. Cooper and the horse Poppy rode stood a short distance away.

Branch smiled broadly as Poppy approached him. He stood and the two finished the song.

Poppy didn't need any more proof. This was her Mystery Troll, her true love. She took off her pendant half and held it out to Branch. He took it and, just for the heck of it, connected Poppy's half with the half he wore.

"True love comes when true colors shine together." Poppy recited from the engraving.

Branch sighed heavily, feeling as though a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Princess Poppy, my name is Branch. I am that 'prince' you danced with at the festival. But I'm not a prince. I'm not royal in any way, shape, or form. I'm an orphan who was treated like a slave for several years. All I have to offer you is myself. So, if you decide you still want to marry me, will you take me as I am? A simple, honest country troll who has fallen very much in love with you?"

Poppy took Branch's hands in her own, a loving gaze in her eyes. "Only if you will take me as I am: an apprentice still learning her trade."

Branch grinned. "Well, I can promise that I'll call you 'Poppy' no matter what mood I'm in."

Poppy laughed, hugging Branch. He returned the warm embrace, his heart soaring. The air became silent around the tender moment.

Then…..

"Branch!"

Branch and Poppy yelped when someone tackled them to the ground, and they heard someone shout in pain. Branch held Poppy close, in a protective manner, and looked to who tackled them.

"Creek?" Branch gasped.

Creek groaned in pain, his teeth clenched, and he clutched his arm where a dagger stuck out of it. Poppy looked past Creek and saw Guffin growling in frustration.

Cooper saw the entire thing: Guffin had tried to kill Branch by throwing a dagger towards him, but Creek managed to jump in the way and save him. Cooper saw a couple royal guards and shouted at them. "Arrest her! Now!"

Guffin turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The guards chased after her. Guffin knew she wouldn't be able to outrun them, but she had to try. Only what would she do if she got away? She was ruined! What would she do now?

Suddenly, Guffin noticed the royal guards skid to a halt, turn, and run the other direction. She slowed to a stop, panting heavily.

"Ha! Cowards!" Guffin boasted. "Can't even catch an old lady!"

What Guffin never realized is that the guards weren't running from her. They ran from a carnivorous bird whose nest sat in a tall tree nearby. Guffin saw a large shadow on the ground and looked up to the source.

She didn't have time to scream before the large bird snatched her right up.

* * *

Guy Diamond finally caught up with his brother and looked him over for injuries. Save for the dagger wound, Creek was not seriously harmed. Branch, having thought ahead and brought supplies, pulled some bandages from his backpack and wrapped the wound.

"What are you two doing out here?" Branch asked.

"Mother was going to kill you." Guy Diamond explained. "We just had to come and make sure you would be okay."

"Listen, Branch, we're really sorry." Creek said sincerely.

"Yeah, real sorry." Guy Diamond echoed.

"We never should've treated you the way we did." Creek continued. "You were the one who took us into your home. Despite everything we did, you still called us family. If we only had a second chance, we would do things different."

"We'd treat you like a proper brother, the way we should have a long time ago." Guy Diamond said. "Can you ever forgive us?"

Branch smiled. "You kidding? You guys not only helped me escape, but risked your lives to save mine. Like I said, family looks out for each other." Branch helped Creek and then Poppy stand. "Poppy? With your permission, Your Highness, I'd like to invite Creek and Guy Diamond to live with us in the castle and be part of the royal family."

Creek and Guy Diamond stared in shock. "Really?" they asked simultaneously.

Poppy raised an eyebrow with a playful smirk. "You're sure?"

Branch nodded. "They _are_ my stepbrothers, after all."

Poppy looked to Creek and Guy Diamond. "I will allow it. I'm sure you two will find good wives of your own. Until then, you are welcome in the palace."

Creek and Guy Diamond could hardly contain themselves, thanking and bowing to Poppy several times in their excitement. Guy Diamond even hugged Branch as tightly as he could. Branch couldn't help his laughter, happy to see his stepbrothers truly changed.

"Thank you." Branch told Poppy gratefully.

Poppy smiled coyly. "And as for you…." She grabbed Branch by his vest and pulled him forward, crashing her lips onto his. Branch gave a muffled yelp in surprise, and then melted into the kiss. When he and Poppy pulled away, he noticed something happening to his skin and hair. Looking into the water of the creek, Branch saw his true colors returning fully. His smile widened at the sight, and he laughed as he pulled Poppy into a hug and spun her around.

Then he caught sight of Creek's and Guy Diamond's dropped jaws. "What?"

"Y-you….." Creek stuttered.

"You're th-the….." Guy Diamond stammered.

"The same troll you guys used to play with when we were kids? Yep." Branch confirmed.

Creek and Guy Diamond simultaneously face-palmed. "We're idiots." Guy Diamond groaned.

"Agreed." Creek moaned.

Branch laughed again, Poppy joining in.

* * *

The entire kingdom showed up for Poppy and Branch's wedding. Peppy already loved his new son-in-law and treated Branch as though he were his own. Creek and Guy Diamond became crowned princes of the castle. They each had a date for the wedding: troll ladies whom Poppy recommended. Already, Creek, Guy Diamond, and their dates were hitting it off.

"Yeesh, I see what you mean now." Branch laughed as he stared at a painted portrait of himself and Poppy. He dressed in white pants and a forest green jacket for his wedding attire. Poppy wore a beautiful white wedding dress. They each wore half of Rosiepuff's pendant too.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

"I hate seeing myself in painting." Branch said.

Poppy laughed. "The real thing does look better."

Branch took Poppy's hand as they headed for a balcony nearby. "Have courage….."

"…..and be kind." Poppy finished.

"And all will be well." Branch assured.

"Well get on out there!" Peppy encouraged, standing with Creek, Guy Diamond, and their dates. They gestured out to the balcony overlooking a crowd of trolls from the kingdom. Branch and Poppy walked out to the railing, hand-in-hand, and the entire kingdom gave a cheer.

"You suppose this is the part where we live happily ever after?" Poppy asked.

Branch pretended to think about it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ghostly form of his grandmother waving from the top of a statue across the courtyard. "I think that's about right."

The two of them came together for a tender kiss.


End file.
